Curing the Ill
by bamkam
Summary: Teen Severus Snape tries to kill himself...but fails. His mother takes him to an old friend to have him healed, but the only way to do so is to turn him into a partVeela. Yet how does Sirius add in to all of this? And why him? SBSS bit OOC
1. The Failed Suicide Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling

Curing the Ill

Summary: Teen Severus Snape has had enough of the world, and tries to end his life...but fails. His mother takes him to her closest friend to help get him healed, but the only way to help him is to turn him into a half Veela; and as you all know, all Veela's have someone to care for them...and it just so happens that Sirius Black falls into the category. SSSB

Chapter One

It was the beginning of a thunderstorm and white flashes were breaking the dark sky with their sharp, colored streaks. Everyone in the manor was in bed sleeping; none of the family noticed the loud claps of thunder or the bright shots of lightening that was happening right outside their windows.  
However, not all were asleep. One was still quite awake and downstairs in the library. She stood silently, straight and tall (though she was rather short), with a large stuffed chair next to her in case she needed to sit.  
"The rain will fall hard tonight," Catriona Black absently muttered to no one in particular as she sipped her steaming cup of herbal tea. She was staring out one of the many black windows in the library, watching silently as countless lightening flashed in front of her. The thunder followed not to long after. Suddenly a loud knock rumbled throughout the house.  
The woman made no move to get the door, for she knew that one of the house-elves would get it. If not, then they knew what would happen to them.

Just at that moment, a small, green house-elf wearing an old pillowcase around her as a dress ambled into the room and looked up at Mrs. Black with a look of worry in her huge eyes.

"My Mistress, there is a woman at the door wearing a cloak that keeps saying that she desperately needs your help. She won't say who she is, but she keeps saying your name and the word 'Healer' with it." The little house-elf squeaked as she took the empty cup from her mistress, "She is holding something in her arms but she won't let anyone touch it or let us take it." the little thing started nervously turning the small cup in her hands, "What do you suppose that we do?"

The aging woman took a slow look around the room before her warm, blue eyes landed on the shaking house-elf.

"Elkie, please do not fret over the situation, and where is she now?" Mrs. Black turned back to the window and waited for the squeak that would come from the little thing.

"She is in the Main Hall, waiting for you. Shall I send her in ma'am?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you Elkie," When the house-elf had finally shuffled out of the library, Catriona Black whispered the one word that she would always use whenever anyone would need her assistance, 'Sirius Black'.

Instantly, the library had formed into a finely made medical room just as the cloaked woman came in, cradling something covered in her trembling arms.

"Put him on the table, Eileen." Catriona pulled on a stark white cloak and fastened the buttons before turning to look at her also cloaked friend.

"Thank you," the woman took of her hood and smiled—though it looked as if she were in pain. Mrs. Black nodded her head approvingly and set her eyes on the boy in front of her. A large tray appeared at her side.

"What happened?" she began to take nameless objects off the shelves nearby and set them down on the tray.

"He-he tried to kill himself," She choked out. "He said that Sirius and everyone at his school had been tormenting him and, not too long ago, they had told him that the world would be better off without him," Her hands trembled as she wiped some water from her son's brow. "He even said that I would be better off without him, but I kept telling him that he was wrong. He never believed me." A small hiccup emitted from her throat, "I went to check on him this afternoon because he had did not come down for breakfast, and I found him ma-making a Death Potion. Since I took him by surprise, he accidentally added too much chopped beetles and it caused the potion to blow-up. He fell unconscious, I think. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. Please, help me." Eileen's eyes shined as she said this.

"I would let my own self die before I would let Severus," both of the dark-haired woman exchanged smiles and quickly got to work.

Before she was betrothed, Catriona had been a Healer for her friends for whenever they were feeling daring and would get hurt. She may not know as much as she did before, but it wouldn't stop her from helping her best friend's son.

"Exactly why did he try to kill himself?" The Healer didn't lift her head as she said this, but she knew that Mrs. Snape had heard her.

"He has told me countless times of all the things that go on at his school. He says that all the students torment him and call him names. The one that they like to use the most, he said, is _Snivellus_. He said that Sirius and his friends pull most of the pranks, and he is usually humiliated and covered in something—sometimes even his own blood—when they finish the prank." Catriona felt saddened and ashamed. She would never have known of what her boy, Sirius, had been doing to Severus if he had not come that night. It hurt her, and it hurt Eileen even more. "He says the people, mainly the Gryffindors, have hurt him so much that he is constantly in the Hospital Wing for something. He's told me of the countless pranks and stunts that your boy has pulled, the threats that he has said, and the horrible names that he's called him. Your son even said that the world the world would be a quieter and nicer place without him." She winced at that. She couldn't believe how cruel her son has been while he was away at school. "Severus says that Sirius and his three friends—minus Remus Lupin—is what put him in the Hospital Wing."

"Please forgive my son. Please, on my behalf, I am terribly sorry for what he has done. If I would have known that he has been doing this…" She said thickly. Mrs. Snape nodded and left the conversation at that. It was best not to continue anyway.

Catriona silently worked. Taking many different potions of the tray, she uncorked one and held it to Severus's cold lips. A thin veil of dark blue smoke drifted from the vile, moving around his face. For a few second nothing happened, but it finally turned red. Catriona frowned and opened another vile.

"Mrs. Snape. There is something wrong with Severus's bloodstream. The potion that he inhaled had deprived his blood of oxygen." Mrs. Black paused to see if her friend knew what she was talking about, and from the look of horror on her face, she could tell that she was.

"But, there is a way to fix it. However, I will have to add Veela blood into his own for him to live. This will mean that he will be part-Veela for the rest of his life. Do I have your permission?" Catriona stared expectantly at her friend, waiting for an answer.

"If it will save my son," Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath before she said, "Then, yes, you may do it." Mrs. Black nodded and returned to Severus.

She pulled out a large container filled with a shiny purple liquid. Eileen's eyes widened at the sight. Veela blood was a very rare find. The only way to get one was to kill one, a serious crime in the Wizarding World.

"Catriona," Eileen breathed, "where did you find it?" The other woman did not stop in her ministrations, but rather answered as she drew out the blood in a large needle.

"My husband acquired it while in his travels." She said shortly. Eileen nodded in understanding.

Neither said another word as Catriona opened Severus's shirt. His pale skin felt like ice, and she knew it wasn't just because of the rain. If she didn't give him the blood soon he would never wake up.

"What do you have to do?" whispered Eileen desperately. She took a timid step forward, willing herself not to touch him.

"I have to apply the blood straight into his heart. That way it will spread through his body quickly." She answered. As she did, she pushed the needle into Severus's chest. Eileen let out a small gasp and grabbed his arm.

"Let him go Eileen! You must not touch him, his skin is too sensitive!" snapped Catriona.

"But Catriona, look at him!" shrieked his mother. Her eyes widened as she watched his heart cloud with the purple liquid through his skin. Like a virus, the Veela blood traveled through the tiny vessels, turning them a sickening violet color. His arms, legs, and even face showed his now bulging veins. "Merlin Catriona, what's happening to him?" She whispered.

"The blood is mixing with his." She answered. She didn't elaborate because telling the rest might take her friend over the edge. In reality, the Veela blood was not only mixing with his, but also changing it, changing his personality. Slowly but surely they are both going to change.

"Eileen, I am finished for the night." Her friend looked up confused. Is that all she was going to do? As if reading her mind Catriona smiled and said, "Don't worry, he will be all right. You got him here just in time. Now you should get some sleep."

"Yes, thank you." Eileen looked down at her son with worry and love in her eyes.

"Why don't I send Kreacher to set up a ro-?"

"No, it's quite all right. I wish to stay with my son for the night." Eileen smiled lovingly at her son. Catriona nodded and turned to the room.

"Sirius Black," Mrs. Black whispered once more and the room turned back into the cavernous library.

"Make yourself at home. You know where I am if you need me." Catriona squeezed her friend's shoulder gently and bid goodnight before turning to leave.

When she closed the door, she sighed and leaned against it. She was horrified at the vile things her son had done to Severus. She didn't know where she went wrong. However, what she _did_ know was that she was going to give Sirius a stern talking to when morning came.  
...

Meh. Apperantly I messed up the first chapter, do I'm putting it up again. And the stupid serperator button won't work, so I'm sorry for the crappy seperating!


	2. The Veela Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The day was beautiful outside, the numerous song birds sang to another as they filled the air with their sweet music, the dew-covered grass crunched whenever someone stepped on it, and the air itself was crisp and fresh-looking. What a wonderful day to start a morning…

That is, if you weren't being yelled to death by your mother right now, of course.

Sirius Black shivered slightly when his mother took a small breath before she started yelling at him again. He had no idea what was the matter for the yelling, but he couldn't help but think how his tiny and (sometimes overly) caring mother was able to scream that loud and be that angry with him. He huddled under his covers as a blast of cold air from his window breezed across his bare chest.

"Now, you listen to me here, boy!" his mother finally yelled when she saw that her boy wasn't listening to her. In the back of her mind, a small voice squeaked, _Well, he was always the one to dream. Just like me._ Shaking her head, she pushed the thought to the side, grabbed her son's sharp chin, and turned it towards her.

There was a small, tense silence as Catriona inspected his son's face. His smooth features, perfect little nose, and those sharp contrasting eyes that Catriona thought that how much her younger son was like her.

"Why do you torment Severus at school?" That small question, however, made her realize that that was the one thing how the boy was apart of her. She never hurt anyone in school; she always healed and befriended them.

Sirius gently bit his bottom lip. She knew. _She knew!_

"I-I-uh," Sirius grumbled. He closed his eyes to avoid his mother usual intense glare as he tried to think. _How was she able to find out? None of the Marauders would tell her, and Remus _definitely _wouldn't tell her, he would then have to say how he continues to let us do the pranks…unless, Snivellus told her. He told her, I know he did and now he's going to be in a world of trouble when we get back to school! _

Sirius's eyes filled with a sort of eagerness as he began to plan all sorts of pranks that he could put on _Snivellus_, but his mother interrupted him.

"Sirius, Severus is downstairs right now," She whispered and let go of Sirius's chin. "He is _unconscious_ downstairs, in the library. And do you want to know why he's unconscious?" Mrs. Black sighed and sat down next to her favourite son. She unnecessarily smoothed out the sheets, trying to choose her words carefully. Sirius suddenly noticed the aged wrinkles that ran along her hand. _Why have I never noticed this before?_ "Severus tried to kill himself. He tried to kill himself because for, some reason, he had gotten into his mind that 'the world would be a better place without him'. Why do you think he would say something like that?" Catriona fixed Sirius with one of her cold stares, making Sirius shiver, though it wasn't from the wind.

"I-I do not know." He mumbled, keeping his head down. His sheets became very interesting at that precise moment.

"Yes, I suppose you don't, but then, why do your little friends and you _torture_ poor Severus every day?" she raised her son's head and looked deeply into his eyes.

They shone from guilt and confusion.

Catriona then knew what the answer was. His eyes told her everything. She could tell from just looking into his eyes. They—he—hurt Severus because he could. No one can make him stop; no one wants him to stop. Everyone thinks it's funny when Severus gets hurt, so they cheer him on to continue. He hurts poor Severus just because _he can_.

She let go of her son's head and it hung there, ashamed. His mother couldn't believe how monster-like and pompous Sirius was that he could think that he can hurt whoever he wants and get away with it. She couldn't talk to him now, she couldn't even be in the same room with him without feeling some kind of pain and embarrassment that Severus felt during his school years. Quickly rising to her feet, she nearly run to the door and she exited the room. She needed to be somewhere other than here right now.

"I wasn't the only one to hurt him though." He whispered, staring at his feet as tears of shame leaked from his eyes.

"Regulus, Sirius! Come down here!" The boys' mother shouted at the foot of the staircase. Within minutes, the rumbling of two people jolting out of their rooms and to the stairs was echoing across the Main hall. Catriona's two sons appeared before her, panting and looking indeed tired. "Mrs. Snape and I are going to be going to Diagon Alley so I can pick up some more herbs and medicine. No rough-housing, fighting, yelling, and especially no use of your wands, and that goes for the both of you. We will be back shortly." Mrs. Black said promptly and the two teens nodded their heads in agreement and trotted back up the steps; Sirius skipping every other step. The two women shook their heads, smiled at a silent joke, and walked out the front door.

Hours later, Sirius came bounding down the steps hastily pulling down his half-on shirt. The doorbell was ringing, and Regulus, being the spoiled git he was—or at least in Sirius's case—wouldn't go get the door, forcing Sirius to do so.

Sirius got to the door and smoothed out the wrinkles in his t-shirt, (it bothered him more than anyone else in his family to have wrinkles anywhere on his clothes) and opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked. A tall figure clothed in a black cloak towered before him. The person was at least half a foot taller than him. The hood completely covered the person's face, so Sirius couldn't see who it was. But from the broad shoulders and the tell-tale signs of a beard sticking out from the beard, he knew it was a man.

"Where is your mother? Where is my wife?" the man gruffly asked. Sirius immediately figured out who it was. It was Belail Snape, and he was here for his family.

"She-They're not here," He quickly corrected himself. "maybe if you come back later-."

"I will not be coming back later! Let me in, boy. If Eileen isn't here then, I don't care. But I'm taking me son back!" Mr. Snape pushed past Sirius and stalked into the Main Hall.

"You should really just come back later, Mr. Snape. It'll be awhile before they come home." Sirius suggested as he nervously closed the front door. Something about the guy made Sirius think that he was in a very dangerous predicament.

As his answer, Belail hit Sirius across his cheek, catching him fully off-guard. He fell to the ground and held his stinging cheek.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, BOY! I AM A GROWN MAN, AND I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!" Hearing the commotion, Regulus came out of his room to see what was going on. He trudged down the stairs, poised to yell at his brother when he saw the unwelcome guest looming over him.

"Mr. Snape? What are you doing here?" Regulus asked. Immediately, Mr. Snape calmed down and looked up to Regulus.

"Ah, Regulus, my dear boy, how are you doing? It's been ages since I have last seen you!" Mr. Snape heartily asked. Regulus looked over at his brother, who was still on the floor, and smirked.

"It's been great, though I wished I could have seen more of you," His comment earned a big smile from Mr. Snape. Sirius saw this as the time to flee, and had gotten on his legs when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and threw him to the tiled floor.

"DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD MOVE?" Mr. Snape's demeanor changed once again.

"N-no—." Sirius whimpered and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were smarting from the pain.

"NO SIR!"

"No…sir."

"Good, now don't move." Mr. Snape eyed Sirius, watching to see if he would try to flee again. When he didn't he looked back up at Regulus and he changed once again. "Regulus, come down here and let's chat! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Regulus nodded and walked down the stairs and over to Mr. Snape. "Now tell me, how has school been going for you?" Belail asked as he walked with Regulus towards the library. Sirius's eyes widened and he stood up again.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" He shouted. Immediately, he clutched his hands over his mouth and wished that he hadn't have said that. Regulus shot a warning glance at Sirius, but Mr. Snape had heard him.

"Boy," he whispered, and turned to a cowering Sirius. "What did I tell you about moving?" He got a small squeak from Sirius as an answer. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, BOY!"

He got another squeak.

Mr. Snape growled and briskly walked over to Sirius and slapped him hard across the face. Sirius still did not answer, for he was too terrified to get even think of a single word.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" Another slap came his way, but he instinctively ducked out of the way. He backed up a few feet away from his abuser and looked over at his older brother with a pleading look.

"Um, sir, how about we just forget about Sirius and we go talk instead?" Regulus offered, but he did not move. From behind, Mr. Snape stood rigidly still.

"Boy, you are not to talk to me when I am giving someone punishment," with a loud bang, Regulus was sent flying across the Hallway and into the wall, where he slid down into an unconscious heap onto the floor.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted and raced forward, but Mr. Snape grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the nearby wall.

"Since I'm not going to be able to get an answer from Regulus, I will just ask you. Where is my wife and where is my son?" Mr. Snape shouted. Bits of spit flew out of his mouth and landed on Sirius's face.

"They went out!" He shouted back, from which, earned him a hard punch in the gut.

"Don't you yell at me!" The man said menacingly, and hit him again in the ribs. "You are just like your mother! Worthless, annoying, and always getting in the way!" With every word uttered, Mr. Snape hit Sirius in the ribs and slapped him in the face.

"MY MOTHER IS NOT WORTHLESS!" Sirius bellowed. He loved his mother to death and knew he looked exactly like her, so he hated when anyone talked bad about her. "SHE IS NOT ANNOYING, AND SHE DOES NOT GET IN THE WAY!" Sirius kicked and swung his fists, sometimes the blows hit his target, sometimes they didn't; but Sirius didn't care, he was mad—no, he was pissed—at what this man had said about his mother.

When he was too tired to throw punches or kick, Sirius stopped and looked at what he had done. Panting, he smirked and noticed that he had hurt Belail pretty bad and that he probably wasn't going to be able to hit him now…

_Or maybe he will still be able to._

Sirius thought as Mr. Snape showered him in punches to the ribs, groin, and his arms and legs. He didn't hit his face, which Sirius was thankful.

"YOU THINK THAT FIGHTING BACK WILL GET YOU SOMEWHERE? WELL LOOK WHERE IT ENDED YOU NOW! NO ONE EVER FIGHTS WITH BELAIL IRVING SNAPE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, YOU FILTHLY PIECE OF SH-!"

"SIRIUS!" a female voice cracked through the loud echoes of Mr. Snape's words and the larger man froze. Mr. Snape looked over his shoulder and saw that Mrs. Black and his wife were standing at the door, numerous of broken bottles and potions littered their feet. They had dropped them when they saw what was happening.

"Eileen," he whispered and took a step forward. Sirius gasped as he fell to the floor. "I was wor-."

"Don't you take another step." His wife growled. Her usual timid protective demeanor was gone without a trace. She had taken out her wand and was now aiming it right at her husband's nose. "How dare you hurt someone's child!"

Once again, Belail's demeanor changed and he had grown angry again. Turning around, he took out his own wand, pointed it out Sirius's throat, and moved so the two mothers could see.

"SIRIUS!" Catriona deliriously shouted again, unable to find any other words to use.

"Mother," Sirius gasped as the wand prodded harder into his throat.

"Put down your wand, Belail." Eileen ordered. Hers, however, never moved or lifted.

Mr. Snape smirked and threatened, "Make one step and the boy will die." He prodded his wand further into Sirius's throat. Spluttering noises emitted from his mouth and he fought for every intake of air.

"Sirius," Catriona started weeping and shouted, "Don't hurt my baby! I love him! Please don't hurt him!"

"Where is Severus?" Belail demanded. Like Eileen's, his wand never moved.

"I don't know." Eileen curtly answered. Her wand shook a little in her hand, but she still held it up.

"LAIR! TELL ME NOW!"

"I told you I don't kn-."

A sudden deafening screech coming from the library broke all means of conversation as the doors flew open. A large gust of swirling purple smoke escaped the room and in the shadows of the fog stood a dark silhouetted figure.

_Shit Severus, get back in there!_ Sirius tried to silently will his enemy to return to the library, but it didn't work.

"Let. Him. Go." A voice called out from the smoke—though it sound more like a screech than an actual voice.

"Who are you?" Mr. Snape called out. Sirius could fell the wand shake slightly as Mr. Snape narrowed his eyes toward the figure.

The outline held out their right arm and quickly brought it across. The purple smoke slowly drifted away and there stood Severus Snape. His long black hair covered his face and the cloak that he had arrived in was covering his body. His father smirked and said, "Come to me, my dear boy, and we can leave."

Severus did not move, but repeated his words.

"Let. Him. Go."

Mr. Snape frowned and looked over at his wife. "What did you do to the him?" he barked. The women exchanged glances but said nothing. "WELL?" The women still did not answer.

"You know, you're not very skilled at listening." A teasing voice whispered behind Mr. Snape. Taken by surprise, Mr. Snape wheeled around and looked to see his son standing right next to him.

"Why you filthy piece of-." Mr. Snape made a grab for Severus's wrist, but missed as the boy pulled it out of reach.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" and with that, he vanished with a large gust of purple smoke and a loud cracking noise. Belail's grip on the wand loosened a little and Sirius sighed in relief. He was finally able to breathe normally now. Everyone stared dumbfounded at the spot where Severus once was, and only two of them got why he was able to do it. Severus reappeared over near the library doors, and then disappeared again over by the front door, then again by his father. Large puffs of smoke and a string of cracking noises emitted throughout the hall. He smirked and said, "Let Black go."

His father growled and barked, "NEVER! THE BOY WILL DIE IN MY HANDS!" and prodded the wand painfully back into Sirius's neck. Severus frowned at his father's behavior and stood where he was.

Belail saw this as an opportunity to grab his son, and grabbed the teen's wrist.

"We leave now." He ground out through his teeth and took his wand away from Sirius's neck.

"No, we don't." Suddenly, Severus's eyes went from his normal brown eye colour to glowing sharp yellow eyes. A large ball of fire formed in his other hand and he immediately threw it at his father. Belail howled and quickly let go of his burnt hand. Everyone watched, transfixed, as Severus's fingers lengthened gradually and his fingernails grew sharper. His already long black hair turned stark white and grew down to his waist. His usually pale face grew paler and more piercing as everything from his eyes to his chin started to turn intense and sharp. Suddenly, two rather small scaly wings protruded from his back and they flapped several times to test to see if they worked.

"SEVERUS!" Mrs. Snape screamed and ran towards her son. Catriona ran after her and pulled her away.

"No! Don't affect his transformation! It could be deadly if you do!" Eileen let her friend hold her back, but still screamed out her son's name.

"Wh-what are you?" his father squeaked. He took a step back and then another.

There was a silence as Belail waited for an answer.

"He," Catriona said, breaking the silence with a sigh. "is PartVeela."

Mr. Snape snapped his head to the front doors and bellowed, "WHAT? YOU MADE OUR SON PARTVEELA. WHY YOU-."

"Stop it."

Mr. Snape looked down at his son, but his son shook his head playfully.

"Not him, me." The voice had come from Sirius, who was silent during the transformation. "Leave them alone."

Mr. Snape had had it with all of the people ganging up on him. He advanced towards Sirius, but stopped when long fingers swiftly wrapped around his leg.

"Yes, Sirius is right. Leave them be," Severus murmured. "In fact, leave us all alone. I'm tired of you abusing me and everyone else. You know what? You deserve to die! NOT ME!" Quickly, Severus formed a large red ball and threw it at his father, who, try as he might, was not able to leave its path as it hurtled right toward him.

His screams echoed throughout the house as the ball burst into flames and burned everything on his being. His skin started to melt, revealing his bones. Those too, soon engulfed into flames.

Not too long after the flames died down from the ball, all that was left of Belial Snape was a pile of soot and nothing else. A tense silence once again followed.

Immediately, the transformation reversed ceased and Severus was normal once more. Groaning, he reached up to touch his forehead only to fall limply to the ground.

"SEVERUS!" Everyone shouted as they all rushed forward to see if the exhausted boy was ok. Catriona felt for his pulse and to see if he was still breathing when she announced that he had just fallen unconscious and should wake up soon. Eileen sighed in relief and stroked her son's damp hair. She was still shaking slightly after seeing what had happened to her son, but she had recovered mostly after taking a Pepper-Up Potion. They had moved him and Regulus to the library (which was once again changed into the medical room) where Mrs. Black was healing her two sons. Severus was a little ways in the back, resting.

"Thank Merlin my husband isn't home." Catriona joked. Eileen snorted.

"Thank you Merlin he was not here." The two Black sons glanced at each other questioningly but didn't ask. Sirius however, straightened himself and looked up at his mother.

"Hey mom?" Sirius asked as she tightly wrapped his chest and stomach in gauze. There were several bruises littered throughout his body, but most of them were so faint that you could barely see them anymore.

"Yes dear?"

"Is the ball still on?"

Catriona paused in her work, and thought. She looked over at her friend for a moment before answering.

"Yes, yes it is. Do not worry little one," She tousled his hair slightly and tied the gauze into place.

"Now the both of you to bed." She ordered, a small smile graced her lips. Sirius and Regulus groaned simultaneously but headed upstairs to their bedrooms while Miss Prince and Mrs. Black continued to sit in the library and talk. Severus still had not awoken.

"You know, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later," Eileen whispered as she stared out the window. Catriona mutely nodded and sipped her strong tea that Kreacher had gotten her. Eileen declined and was instead holding a piece of her dress in her hands. She had just stopped shaking barely a minute ago.

"Yes, Eileen, I know. But let's just hold off for a little while. Today was rather tiring, don't you think?" Eileen nodded and left the conversation alone after that.

"Well," Catriona said as she stood up and set down her now half-full cup. "I best think it's time for bed, will you be alright?" Eileen nodded, but continued to look out the window. "All right then, good night."

"Good night, and don't forget."

* * *

Heh, I just love to revise things now-a-days. Hope none of you mind. 


	3. The Party and the Touch of Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

"We start our story on a warm summer night. Birds all around were lazily chirping their beautiful songs and the crickets were playing their sweet music. Except for nature, not a sound was made from any of the houses that were neatly lined up and down on the street. Well, of course, all of the houses excluding one. It was a huge castle that was making quite a ruckus. Music, laughter, and joyful shouts were heard all around as a large party danced and mingled inside and out. The owners of the party looked content as they danced expertly with each other while their handsome son was laughing away with a group of friends as they watched the graceful dancers glide before him. Suddenly, a beautiful princess in a stunning pink ball gown walked up to him and asked, in her sweet-sounding voice—."

"FOOD! FOOD! OH DEAR GLORIOUS FOOD!" Remus jumped slightly and glanced towards his three friends, who were busy shoving food by the handfuls into their mouths at record speed. He sighed and looked over to the little pink-haired girl who was watching them with a look of awe on her face.

"I am terribly sorry Tonks. Shall we continue?" She looked back at Remus and eagerly nodded. The awed look was still on her face.

"—A beautiful princess in a stunning pink ball gown walked up to him and asked, in her sweet-sounding voice —."

"Hey Remus, don't even bother reading that book to my little cousin. I've read that thing to her so many times that we _both_ know it by heart!" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.. A few of it flew out and landed on the aged hardback book that Remus was holding.

"Ugh, Sirius! What have I told you before? Chew first and then talk!" Remus used his sleeve to clean off the mess, " and maybe she just likes the book!" He huffed, and opened the book again.

Sirius rolled her eyes and looked down at his cousin. "Do you really want ol' Remus here to be reading to you while there's an extremely awesome party going on?" He raised his right hand and dramatically pointed to the centre of the room where many people were dancing and little children were running around the room playing games.

Tonks looked from her cousin to Remus, thinking things over. She looked to the centre of the room and watched the other kids with great interest. She made a small noise and looked back at Sirius, pointing to the crowd.

"Heh, that's exactly what I thought," Sirius chuckled and took the book form Remus. He threw it onto a nearby couch and then gave his cousin a small piece of cake. "Go on then. Have fun!" he shouted, waving his arms crazily in the air. Tonks giggled and ran off with the cake to the others. She took a look back at Remus and smiled widely before running off into the crowd. Remus returned the smile and looked over at Sirius, frowning.

"You are evil, you know that?"

James laughed and threw some food at Remus. "Of course he's evil! What did you think he was? Sane?" The comment earned James a whack on the head from Sirius.

"He has a point, you know," Peter spoke up and took a piece of cake for himself. James walked over to him and drew his finger in the frosting and licked it clean. Remus frowned at his friend's manners and said, "You three are mad."

"We're not mad! We just know how to have some fun!" Sirius and James shouted simultaneously and then fell into the chairs laughing. They earned quite a few stares from a few of the nearby guests but didn't pay any attention to them. They were used to people staring at them whenever they started acting crazy. Remus rolled his eyes, but chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Whatever you say," He muttered and crossed his arms. Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at each other and then started grinning like mad.

"Hey, Remus. You know what we should do?" James whispered in Remus' ear and sat next to him. Remus flinched but did not answer.

"Yes, I do believe we should," Sirius murmured. A large smirk graced his lips as he sat on the other side of Remus.

"I also think we should," Peter laughed and stood in front of Remus. Suddenly, they all shouted, "TICKLE HIM!" and attacked Remus with their fingers. Remus squealed and shouted for them to stop, but it was very challenging when he was laughing too hard to get even a single word out.

"S-stop it, you g-guys!" He shrieked and tried to slap the tickling fingers away, but it was too much for him to handle. Soon whispers were heard and Sirius looked over his shoulder to see quite a few people watching them (some of them were the people who were staring at them beforehand). Most had disapproving looks on their faces as they talked behind their hands to their friends next to them.

Sirius grinning broadly at a woman who was frowning at him and then turned to look at Remus. By now, he was very pink in the face and it was hard for him to breathe, but he still continued to plead them to stop between loud bursts of laughter.

"Sirius, James, Peter! Stop that immediately and Sirius you come here now!" A familiar voice called through the crowd as Sirius's mom stalked up to her son and his friends. "We need you immediately. And no, you three can't come!" Mrs. Black grabbed her son's arm and pulled him away form the others and through the crowd. The whispers grew louder as Sirius looked behind him towards his friends. He noticed that all three of them had the same look of confusion on their faces, Remus' being a little redder than the others.

"Uh, mom? Where are we going?" Sirius asked as his mother whisked him out the ballroom doors and into a corridor to the right. Compared to his mother's petite steps, he was able to slowly walk behind her as she dragged him to the guest quarters.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door and looked at her son. "What did I tell you about the effects of being PartVeela?" She asked. Sirius looked into his mother's eyes, pondering his question before he realized what he was talking about.

_When someone is PartVeela, the person who they are to protect are to always be close to them. In this case, since Severus saved you from his father, he is in your hands. If you are too far away from him for too long, Severus will feel sick and soon fall unconscious. There is no reasonable fact why this happens, but it does happen and will if you do this to Severus._

_What you must do, if this happens, is that you must touch him. Otherwise Severus could either slip into a coma or he can ever possibly die._

Sirius flinched when he remembered the words that his mother had told him earlier that day. He flinched again when he also remembered that Severus was in the room as well. _This will not go over well with Snape. _He thought. He looked down at his mother again and mumbled, "Sorry." He put his hands in his pants pockets and looked down to the ground. A perfect pose that usually made his mother forgive him, but not this time.

"Sorry? Are you serious, Sirius?" The said boy chuckled slightly at the pun, but kept quiet otherwise. His mother gave him an ugly look and continued. "Severus could have been badly injured just because you went too far away with him to go off with your friends! He passed out more than three hours ago, but since we couldn't find you, we had to take him back here! We were so worried! I couldn't help him with my potions either, because none of it resembles any of your DNA! Now I want you to go in there and help Severus, or you _will_ be punished. Do you understand?" Sirius sighed and entered through the open door. He looked around and noticed that there were two cloaks hanging up on the pegs that were magically floating in the air next to the main door. He also noted that the bedroom door was ajar and the light was on. He cocked his head slightly and walked towards the door, fully aware of who was inside. He walked to the entrance of the door and exhaled before opening it and stepping inside.

The first thing that he noticed when he walked in was how contrasting Severus' skin was to the ebony bed sheets that surrounded him. His face was so pale—too pale—that it reminded Sirius of yin and yang. Sitting next to Severus was his trembling mother. Tears streaked down her make-up smudged face as she gripped Severus's hand, pleading for him to wake up. Sirius paled slightly at the scene, but said nothing as he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. The silk sheets chilled his skin as he looked at Miss Prince.

"P-please help him." She stammered. Mrs. Black walked in and placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave a hard look at Sirius and then looked down at Severus.

"Eileen, let go of Severus for a moment. Sirius has to be the only one touching him, or it won't work."

Eileen gave out a tiny wail and looked at her friend as if she was crazy, but tentatively let go of Severus's hand. She, instead, clasped her sodden white handkerchief so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Catriona squeezed her friend's shoulder.

Sirius sighed. He really did not want to touch the slimy git, let alone look at him. He hated the tosser with a passion, but, like his mother had told him, he will have to get over it and become friends with the Slytherin. _Well, at least he cleans up nice._ Sirius randomly thought as he brought his hand down over Severus's and laced their fingers together. He willed all the thoughts of 'how disgusting it was that he was touching Severus' away and focused his mind on the PartVeela's face.

Suddenly, a soft glow of purple swirled around Severus, causing the boy's body to be translucent. Sirius was intrigued on how he could see the teen's every vein and how they were turning a purplish color. Slowly, Severus's body turned opaque again, and he was starting to move again.

"SEVERUS!" His mother shrieked as she threw his arms around him and wept on his shoulder. Severus blinked his eyes several times to focus on where he was before wrapping his arms around his mother to calm her.

"I'm ok mother. Really, I am." He looked over at Sirius and glared at him that could have melt a face if it was able to. Sirius, in return, sheepishly smiled that was more of a wince.

"Well I am glad that you are fine Severus, but you should be getting some rest. The same goes to the both of you as well. I must be off to make sure all of the guests are out of the castle safely. I'll tell your friends something so they don't worry. Goodnight." Mrs. Black kissed her son on the cheek in goodnight and left the room; Eileen followed shortly afterwards. Sirius and Severus watched her leave wordlessly.

Minutes went by and neither of them spoke, until Severus sighed loudly, breaking the silence.

"Why did you go so far away and for so long? You knew what would happen if you did." Severus whispered. He fiddled with the silk comforter and did not dare look at Sirius.

Sirius growled and immediately grew defensive. Something that usually happened whenever he talked to his enemy. "Well I was just hanging out with my friends. If you didn't want to faint, maybe you should have tagged along close behind me."

Severus made an unidentified noise and said, "Well how was I supposed to know that you were going to go _off_ your property for more than three hours and _then _come back? I thought that you were at least in the building, so I went outside and then I passed out! It was your fault that you left, not mine!"

"Actually," Sirius growled, "it was your own fault for even trying to kill yourself and then having the Veela blood mix with yours! None of this wasn't my fault!" His voice grew louder with every word that flew out of his mouth.

"YES! It was too your fault! If you weren't being malicious and playing pranks on me every single day, then maybe I would have not tried to kill myself! YOU! You and your little friends all have ruined my life, just because you think that pulling pranks on me is hilarious and that I won't be hurt by them! Newsflash Black, I've ended up in the hospital because of some of your "jokes" that you pulled on me!" Severus too raised his voice. By now, he was kneeling on the bed with his face inches away from Sirius'.

"Well maybe if you would clean up your style and take a fucking shower for once we wouldn't be playing the pranks on you!" Sirius counter-attacked.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Severus screamed and threw a pillow at Sirius. Sirius ducked and ran out of the room.

When he had gotten outside the door, he shouted back into the room, "It's not even your room! It's part of my house, so it's technically mine!" He threw his head back just in time to miss another pillow aimed at his head.

"YOU TOSSER!" was all Sirius heard as he ran out of the Guest Quarters in to his own room. He slammed his door closed and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He looked over at his clock and sighed.

Dragging his feet over to his bed, he fell on top it and thought, _Why am I so mean to him?_

* * *

I actually enjoying writing (and revising) this chapter. I think I did a very good job at showing how crazy the marauders are and that's what makes me happy. I also like the ending._  
_


	4. The Troubling Schedules

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all.

* * *

**  
Chapter Four**

"Severus darling, come quick! Your class schedule and supplies are here!" Miss Prince shouted enthusiastically as she barged into her son's temporary room. Severus mumbled and rolled away from his mother's cheerful chirping. Eileen huffed at her son's behavior and crossed her arms. "Severus Percival Snape. If you don't wake up right now, I will wake you up myself." Immediately, Severus bolt up in his bed and looked intently at his mother. From past experiences, he knew well not to go against his mother's words.

"Well, are you going to open it?" he asked, sifting the covers over so he could get out of bed. He walked up behind his mom and looked down (he was a few inches taller than her) at the envelope that she was holding, waiting for her to open it. Her fingers ghosted over the seal before thrusting it to her son.

"You open it." She said. Severus rolled his eyes at his mother's unnecessary nervousness and peeled open the envelope. He glanced over the supply list before handing it to his mother to read his schedule.

"Ugh, I have most of my classes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw this year!" Severus sulked. "I hate those bloody people, they're so bright and annoying! But at least I'm not with the Gryffindors anymore. Now _that_ was torture." Severus then handed his schedule over to his mother and went to his closet to change out of his pajamas.

His mother looked from the schedule to Severus and back. "Severus," she started and carefully put the supply list and schedule back into the envelope, "this may not be a good thing. Not being with the Gryffindors for basically all day means that you're not going to be with Sirius. And not being close to Sirius for more than three hours means that you can become very ill, or worse." Eileen whispered. She watched as her son's figure tensed and turned to look at her. She could tell that the wheels in Severus's brain were rolling as he stared at her.

"Shit, you're right." He answered. He looked away quickly changed into his clothes.

"Severus, don't cuss, you know better." Miss Prince clicked her tongue at her son's slip. "We need to see what Sirius's classes are to see if he will be close enough for you to be ok." Severus nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Finally! My schedule came!" Sirius excitedly said as he took the Hogwarts letter from the school owl that was sitting on the kitchen table. He was about to rip it open when his mother rushed into the kitchen.

"Sirius! Do not open that letter up! _I _want to be the one who opens it. We don't want a repeat of last year, do we?" Mrs. Black panted as she snatched the letter form Sirius's greedy hands. Sirius laughed at the memory of last year.

Sirius was so excited to get the Hogwarts letter that he ended up shredding up the supply list and his schedule, causing him to be completely lost and unsure of what to get or what his classes were. He had to mail James to find out. It was safe to say that Sirius' mother was far from happy when she found out.

"That's what I thought." Mrs. Black sniffed and carefully opened the letter with her finger. She skipped the supply list and tucked it away in a hidden pocket within her robe, and read her son's schedule. "Huh, that's weird…" she muttered, looking at her son. Sirius cocked his head questioningly. "You don't have any classes with Severus."

"But I've always had classes with Slytherin." Sirius took the piece of paper from his mother and looked it over.

"Well apparently you don't this year, and you know what that means," Catriona crossed her arms and walked over to a chair and sat down. Sirius nodded and followed the suit.

Suddenly, a loud clicking of heels broke the silence as Eileen and Severus hurriedly walked into the kitchen.

"Catriona! Catriona! Did Sirius get his schedule?" Eileen walked up to her friend, Severus in tow. Both of their robes swished behind them as they jogged. _Well, now I know where Snape gets it from._ Sirius distractedly thought as he watched them come nearer.

"Yes, he did. I'm guessing Severus did as well?" Catriona answered, giving Eileen her son's schedule and taking Severus's. "Hmm, lets see…" Catriona and Eileen glanced over the papers and then switched again, doing the same as before.

"Catriona, they don't even have any classes close to each other." Eileen said, looking up from the schedule. Catriona nodded and looked over to her son and Severus.

"We need to tell Dumbledore. He must know about this. We probably should have told him before this," Catriona said, handing her son's schedule back to him. Sirius muttered a small 'thank you' and glanced over at the Slytherin next to him. His face showed nothing but fear as he fell into one of the chairs, groaning.

He put his head in his hands and muttered, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

His mother's head snapped in his direction at his comment and hugged him, "Of course you're not! Don't worry, we'll figure this out and everything will be ok," Eileen soothed her distressed son as Catriona ushered her own out of the room.

Sirius looked over his shoulder questioningly, in which she responded, "We need to give them a little time together while I fix this. I want to you go make us some breakfast. Ok honey?" Sirius nodded and headed off to the separate doors that lead to the kitchen and quietly snuck in, trying to not be heard by the mother and son who were still in it.

As Sirius walked into the scorching kitchen, he wiped the sweat that was already forming on his brow and said out loud, "This is going to be a very hard year."

A light chuckle sounded behind him, "You don't even know the half of it."

Sirius spun around, knocking over two pans that clattered loudly to the floor, and looked over to the doorway. There, leaning against the doorway, stood Severus Snape; and on his face held an interesting emotion that Sirius knew he had seen before.

"Dammit Snape, don't do that!" Sirius growled and turned back to the oven to start cooking when he comprehended the look that was on Snape's face.

_Lust._

* * *

Heh, I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I think it's good enough. It wasn't as long as the other ones though. ::sweatdrops:: Sorry about that..._  
_


	5. The Kissing Scene and The Plan

Disclaimer: Ah, yes. I know I know. I don't own any of these characters...blah, blah, blah. By now, you should know what I do own though.

* * *

**  
Chapter Five**

"S-Snivellus?" Sirius squeaked very uncharacteristically. He watched fearfully as his so-called enemy slowly advanced towards him, a coy smile playing on his lips. "What the hell are you doing?" Sirius timidly took a step back. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

Severus chuckled. "My, my. Is little Sirius _scared_?" Though it was hardly an insult, it still made Sirius stand to his fullest height—which was a good four inches taller than Severus.

"No way! Why would I be afraid of you?" He shouted at the Slytherin. His words, however, held no confidence in them and they fell limply to the ground.

"Then why," Severus asked. "are you backed into a wall when you were originally over near the island?" Sirius looked over his surroundings and knew that Severus was right. A heated blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried to respond.

"Well…uh—uhm…" Sirius was at loss for words. Severus grew closer still. He frantically glanced around to see if he could use anything against the boy, but there was nothing there. "Dammit." He whispered.

"Sirius," Severus whispered. He was now standing in front of the Gryffindor and Sirius could see the beads of sweat that were forming on his face. He blush deepened.

"Get away from me!" Sirius yelled, and pushed Severus away from him and ran. He ran past the island and headed for the door when he tripped over the fallen pots and fell to the ground. "Dammit!"

Severus merely chuckled and looked down at the trapped Gryffindor. "Dumb mutt." He slurred and kneeled between the Gryffindor's legs, startling him.

"Gah! I told you to get away from me!" Sirius tried to slap his capture, but Severus caught his wrist and pushed him down. He took the other wrist in his hand and brought both of them over his head and tightened his grip on them. Sirius struggled to get out of Severus's grasp, but the partVeela was too strong for him. "Get away from me!" He yelled again rather hopelessly.

"I don't think I will," Severus answered and licked his ear. He bit it and smirked when he felt Sirius take a sharp intake of air. He gently blew on it and ghosted his lips down the side of his jaw, placing a kiss at his chin.

"S-Snape, please s-stop." Sirius moaned as Severus kissed both sides of his lips as his answer.

"Don't talk anymore." Severus pressed his index finger to Sirius's lips and quickly replaced it with his lips. _Is Snape…kissing me?! _Immediately, the Gryffindor's eyes grew wide and struggled against the firm grip. The hands that held him in place tightened once more (they had relaxed slightly during the process). "And stop moving so much." Severus added, and swooped down to kiss Sirius again. A muffled response came from him and he continued to struggle.

Severus repositioned himself so that he was holding Sirius's wrists with one hand and was cupping his face with the other. He stared down at the animagus and took in his gorgeous features. "You are so beautiful." He whispered before leaning down to kiss him again.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open and in ran the two mothers. Catriona and Eileen both paused in mid-step and stared down at the interesting positions their sons were in.

"Well…" Eileen started, unable to find any words to describe the scene. Catriona chuckled and walked over to the boys.

"It looks like the Veela in Severus was getting restless." She stated and picked Severus off of her child. Sirius blushed and quickly tried to explain what happened, but Catriona silenced him.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked, taking her son by his shoulders and pulling him close to her. Severus paid no mind to her and continued to stare haughtily down at Sirius. _The gleam in his eye is still there._

"Well," Catriona said, picking her own son up off the floor and started to wipe off all the dust that clung to his clothes. "Veelas are known for attracting all kinds of people. Men preferably. When they attract a certain person that they would like to be mated with, they start to grow more romantic with the person. Apparently, Severus has been holding back this feeling and the Veela inside him got restless and finally forced it out." Catriona chuckled when Sirius's blush reddened. She walked over to the partVeela and inspected him. Then, unexpectedly, she slapped him across the face.

"Catriona!" her friend gasped and pulled her son closer to her as if to protect him. "What was that for?"

"To get rid of the sensation." She stated simply and smiled reassuringly at her friend. Severus shook his head and rubbed the cheek where he was hit.

"Oww…" he muttered and looked around. He noticed that they were all in the kitchen and everyone was looking at him. Confused, he asked, "Why are we all in the kitchen?"

The mothers giggled and told him that they would tell him later, while Sirius coughed embarrassingly and willed himself not to look at the Slytherin. Slowly, everyone left the kitchen and sat down at the table. Severus's mom explained what had happened while Catriona gave him the facts. No one noticed it when Sirius had managed to slip out of the room and up the stairs. He was at his door when his brother's own opened and he stepped out into the hallway.

"Mornin'," Regulus mumbled and groggily walked down the stairs. Sirius stopped for a second and was thankful that Regulus wasn't up when Severus and him were in the kitchen…kissing. _Or more like Severus forcing himself on me. _

He quickly entered his room and locked the door behind him. Suddenly tired, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. _Dammit, _he thought, _Why did the Veela have to chose me? Why couldn't it have chose someone else?! I really do not want this. _Sirius moaned and turned over. He had to get through this, he had to! But his couldn't let his friends know. It'd be a major blow to his pride, and not to mention embarrassing! He shuddered at the thought of being the center of jokes all year just because someone found out about the Veela escapade. _I need to think of a plan to help me. _He concluded. _Something to help me get through the year, but not to also leave Snape to die. Think, Sirius, think! _Then, at that moment, a glorious plan came to mind and he grinned enthusiastically.

"Found it!" He laughed greatly and jumped off his bed to his desk. Instantaneously, he brought out some paper and a pencil and got to work at what he thought was the most wondrous plan in the world.

* * *

Well! I don't really know why I decided to revise _just_ this chapter so far, but I do plan on revising the others as well...in due time. 


	6. The Snails and the Trolley Lady

Disclaimer: I am a compulsive liar. I also own all the Harry Potter characters in the story.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Sirius Black, get up this instant! We have little time left and you still need to eat and get ready for school!" Sirius woke up to the piercing shouts of his mother's voice. From her tone, Sirius guessed that she had been yelling for quite some time. It seemed that was how he ever woke up nowadays—from his mother's voice. He dazedly rose from his bed and shuffled over to the door. Swinging it open, he leaned out into the hallway and shouted that he had heard her. "Sirius, get ready _now_!" He once again acknowledged her words and slammed the door shut. He stood there for a minute or two before he was fully awake and functioning.

"Holy—!" He yelled and jumped into the air, laughing. "I'M GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!" He giggled very much like all the young girls who constantly flirt with him at school and then ran into his bathroom. "I'M GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!" the sound echoed vociferously off the tiled walls and floor, startling the youth and making him jump. He looked around at the white tiles and silently cursed their reverberating ridicules (for he surely thought that they had only echoed his voice just to annoy him). He stepped into the shower, cleansed himself, and jumped out; barely giving himself time to properly tie his towel around his waist in the quick rush into his room. All kinds of hilarious and adventurous memories of him and his friends flashed through his mind as he dug through his drawers for something decent to wear. It was amazing at how a single thought could energize the teen so much.

He thought of their eminent prank where they turned one of the corridors into strawberry jell-o, delighting many of the students, but none of the professors—except for one. Dumbledore seemed to have thought it as very amusing and let them off lightly with only a week's worth of detentions. Other memories came to mind, but they quickly left to make room for the next ones that came piling in.

Quietly humming the Hogwarts' school song (of which, James and him would love to belt out the wrong notes to it and extend the ending of it to fit their needs) he searched for his favorite red collared polo, but found that it wasn't anywhere in his room.

"Man, I had already planned out an outfit with that shirt!" Sirius muttered and determinedly walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where he knew his mother was. He paused, thought about what he had just said, and hit himself very hard in the head. _Dude! That was too much of a girlie thought! _"Mo-_ther_!" He whined, slamming open the wooden doors. "I can't find my shirt!"

Catriona sighed and rubbed her aching temples. Her son's excessive shouting and the fact that she hasn't had her daily morning tea yet gave her a headache. "Well, find something else to wear!" She mumbled and gratefully took the mug of tea that Elkie had handed to her. "Ah, wonderful. Thank you Elkie." She relished in the hot herbal drink for a minute before looking up at her son. "Sirius!" She said, finally noticing that he was still in his now slightly damp towel and nothing else. She grimaced as a few drops of water fell from his hair and onto her favourite carpet. "Go put on some clothes immediately!"

"But mum! I_ need_ that shirt!" He whined, childishly stamping his feet on the carpet in emphasis. Both did not notice when the doors opened once more and a lone figure quietly shambled in.

"Why must you be in such desperate need of it? It's a shirt for Merlin's sake, Sirius!"

"Yes…but it's _my_red polo shirt!" Sirius said, as if that was a good enough explanation. He crossed his arms around his still somewhat wet torso and frowned at his mother. Fortunately, Catriona deemed the answer unfit and decided to drop the subject.

"Sirius," she muttered and looked over towards the kitchen door, intent on calling for Elkie, but instead found a silent Severus Snape eating at the table. He was, as she observed, already dressed and showered. "Oh! Severus, dear! I never saw you come in!" A light blush appeared on Catriona's cheeks when she realized that Severus was present for her ridiculous quarrel with her son.

He nodded but did not look at her as he took a quick sip of milk. She saw him glance over at Sirius, blush, and quickly look away. She smiled but kept quiet.

"Mum-."

"Sirius," Mrs. Black's expression changed from content to frustrated as she said to her son, "just wear another shirt! It is not going to kill you to do so!" Regulus walked into the room as she finished her sentence and laughed.

"Ha! Sirius got into trouble!" He chuckled as if it was the funniest thing in the world and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Did not!" Sirius countered and walked out of the kitchen abruptly. Regulus continued to chuckle as he ate, but was immediately silenced by his mother's fierce look.

"Oh my, I can't wait until you two are gone for Hogwarts," Mrs. Black sighed as she watched Regulus finish eating and leave the kitchen. "Then I might actually get some peace and quiet around here for once."

"Sirius, there you are! How ya been?" James called out to his best friend as he, Remus and Peter all ran over to greet him. Sirius, Severus and their mothers had only just arrived.

"Not much, not much! And you?" He laughed and addressed them all in turn. Even though it was barely a month and a half since the four had last seen each other, it felt like an eternity to them. Severus, who wished to stay as far away from Sirius's friends and Sirius himself, sulked off toward the scarlet train with his mother. He glanced around for any familiar faces that he could at least go up to and say 'hi' to, but none of them looked recognizable—or friendly.

"Now Severus, you must be careful this year. Make sure you are to at least be near Sirius once a day. And don't worry, I'll be going to Dumbledore as soon as I can to sort these things out, so don't you worry. Remember that…" Severus's mother was rambling, they both knew it, but she couldn't help herself. Ever since her little boy had turned into a partVeela, she was concerned for his life every second of the day.

"Mother," Severus stopped and looked over at her. She was wringing her hands and looking completely worried. Severus sighed. "I'll be fine, don't you worry about me, okay? Now I've got to go. I'll see you soon." Soothingly, he patted her on the back and steered her toward Catriona, who was watching her own son board the train with his friends. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, Severus turned and wheeled his things onto the train and into his compartment. His mother never took her eyes off of him for a minute.

"Oi, Snivellus! There you are!" James Potter snickered as he slid open Severus's compartment door. A sulking Remus tutted at the insulting nickname, but kept quiet. Even if he did bother to tell James to quit picking on Severus, he would never listen to him. He and Sirius never do. Peter gave a loud whoop and trust his fist in the air. Sirius was behind everyone and was looking a glum as Remus was. "We were wondering where you had got to. Sirius here tells me that you spent the summer at his house, poor fellow. Hope you didn't try anything nasty with 'im." Severus grimaced and desperately hoped that James didn't know about the embarrassing encounter Sirius and he had in the kitchen. James would never let him live it down if he did.

"Please, why would I even go _near_ that blundering idiot? I'd rather eat snails then be in the same room as him." Severus answered boldly—bolder than he really felt inside. James and Sirius growled in response and walked into the compartment. Peter excitedly followed while Remus stayed at the door, continuing to frown.

"_That_ can be arranged." James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the seat next to Severus, muttering a short spell. A flash of light streaked from the wand and four snails landed gently on the seat. Severus blanched and attempted to move away from the slimy creatures.

"Go ahead," Peter's squeaky voice chuckled. He pushed Severus toward the snails and laughed when the teen scrambled to not touch them. James' loud laughter easily covered Sirius's meek half-hearted chuckles, though Severus could hear him without difficulty. He arched an eyebrow in his direction, but Sirius wouldn't look at him, so the gesture was pointless.

James' laughter soon subsided and he was now staring down at Severus, his evil smirk never wavered.

"Well, go on. Eat the snails!" Severus muttered a tiny 'no' in reply. "Eat them, or I'll make you eat them." James waved his wand threateningly in front of the nervous teen. Remus groaned.

"James, come on. Leave him alone. Stop being mean." He moved away from the doorframe and into the now cramped compartment. James spared him a quick glance before turning his attention back onto Severus.

"Remy, don't worry! Little Snivellus won't get hurt, don't worry." He grinned and raised his wand to cast another spell. Severus let out a tiny sound and held his arms above is head, shaking slightly. James made a dramatic circle and was about to call out the hex of his choice when a lone voice stopped him.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

All five of the teens jumped and looked over at the kind, old witch who stood in the doorway with a trolley full of sweets. Her face was worn, yet she held a warm, motherly smile on her lips. It seemed as if she didn't know what was going on between the teens.

James sheepishly put his wand away and blushed. Sirius groaned. _He _really wanted something off the trolley, but Remus had politely declined before he could answer the old lady. Now he was going to have to wait until they got to Hogwarts and that irritated him. The trolley lady smiled and walked on to the next compartment, humming all the while. The four Gryffindors looked at each other before staring down at a glaring Severus. James took out his wand again and swished it. The snails that he had be attempting Severus to eat vanished and Severus gave a tiny sigh of relief.

"Don't feel safe yet, Snivellus. Just wait until we get to Hogwarts." James growled and stalked out of the compartment. Remus gave Severus a sympathetic look before following, and Peter looked absolutely crestfallen. Sirius, however, held no expression on his face and did not leave.

"Severus…I'm sorry." Sirius guiltily looked out the window, finding it difficult for him to even glance over at the partVeela. Severus growled and stared at Sirius through his black hair.

"Black, honestly. Saying 'you're sorry' won't do anything. You four have been doing this for years, and a simple 'sorry' won't cut it. So, please, just leave." Sirius shifted from foot to foot but did not leave—even when James called out to him to hurry up (of which, he responded that he'd be right there).

"Severus, really. I'm sorry." Sirius bit his bottom lip and slowly walked over to the other teen. "I know I've always been an ass, but I never realized it until this summer. Come on, just please accept my apology." He sat down next to Severus, keeping mind of the slimy trails that resided there from the snails.

"No, now leave me alone!" Severus huffed and crossed his arms, gazing determinedly at the door. Sirius sighed. _Dammit! What do I do now? I want him to know I'm sorry!_ Suddenly, an idea hit him. _Yes!_

"Severus…" The Gryffindor whispered, grabbing the said teen's chin. He turned Severus to look at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Immediately, Sirius stood up and practically ran out of the compartment, leaving a bewildered Severus behind. The last thing Severus saw of Sirius was a bright red blush forming over his handsome features.

"What," He gingerly placed his hand on his still tingling lips, idly watching the darkening scenery flash by his window. "the _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

I love all my fans to death, I really do. So please do not kill me for not updating this story in _forever_. I really am sorry! But I hope you like it:sweatdrop: 


	7. The New Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The moment Sirius set foot inside the seventh year boys' dormitory, he knew that something wasn't right. All four beds were uncharacteristically made and the usually shut windows were wide open. The desk was neat and tidy, and Sirius' various belongings were tucked away inside his trunk. For once since the beginning of the school year, Sirius could actually see the floor around his bed.

"What happened here?" He bewilderedly asked the room as he cautiously walked around, inspecting it. He was sure that even Remus would be proud of the clean room. "Hey, there's my Potions homework!" Sirius excitedly snatched up the familiar parchment that he knew wasn't there off the desk and hastily stuffed it in his knapsack. "Now all I have to do is make it to Potions class on time and I'll be set." Sirius fastened his messenger bag and was about to bolt out the door when something stopped him.

Or rather, some_one_.

"Just a moment, Mr. Black." A familiar old voice sounded from behind him. Sirius yelped and spun around. Thinking that it was a teacher who was going to ask him why he was going to be late for class (Sirius had forgotten that he was in his dormitory and not the halls), he was surprised to see that it wasn't a teacher but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was peacefully sitting on Sirius' bed and was picking through a handful of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. _Whoa, why didn't I see him there earlier?_

"H-headmaster!" Sirius stepped back in surprise. Usually, whenever Dumbledore wanted to speak to Sirius, it was because he and his friends had pulled a prank or because a teacher had sent him.

"Do not worry, my boy. You are not in trouble." Dumbledore chuckled as he popped a speckled yellow jelly bean into his mouth. Immediately, the aged man's face crumpled as he murmured, "Booger."

"Sir…" Sirius ventured when he finally had forced his gaze away from the headmaster's amusing display. "I got to get to Potion class, or I'll be—."

"Professor Slughorn had already been notified of your absence and knows not to expect you when the final bell rings." Dumbledore absently answered as he ate the last bean that was resting in his bony hand. His face brightened and a soft murmur of "toasted marshmallow" reached Sirius' ears.

"So if I'm not in trouble, then why am I here?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore folded his hands and smiled faintly at Sirius as the twinkle in his eye dance with amusement.

"You are here, Mr. Black, because you needed to retrieve your Potions homework before class started." Sirius reddened slightly when he thought over what he had asked. He was so used to talking to Dumbledore in his office that he had forgotten once again that he was still in the seventh year boys' dormitory. "Yet the reason why I am here is a bit more important. However, we shall get to that matter in a moment. First, we should make ourselves comfortable. Please, sit down, Mr. Black." Dumbledore waved his wrinkled hand in the air and a huge over-stuffed chair appeared next t Sirius. He dropped his knapsack in front of the chair and sat down. "Comfortable?" Sirius nodded. "Marvelous. Now I have something else to ask you, just wait a minute while I find what I need." Dumbledore slipped a hand inside his robe and pulled out a very tattered-looked piece of parchment paper. "Ah, there it is. Mr. Black, does this look familiar to you?" Dumbledore opened the paper and held it up so Sirius could see what was written on it. He gasped.

"That-that's my plans!" Sirius was half-way out of his char when Dumbledore put up a hand to silence him. He quietly placed the plans beside him before turning to look back at Sirius. The look on the headmaster's face was grim and the twinkle in his eyes even looked a bit dimmer.

"My boy, I know what you may be thinking, but I did not steal this paper from your being. Professor Slughorn had found the blank parchment in his classroom and had turned it over to me; not too sure what was on it, not knowing that there was something magical about it. I examined the parchment and even ran a few tests on it. It wasn't until later that night did I find what was written on it. I must say, Mr. Black, you did an outstanding job on hiding what you had written. Invisible ink, something so commonly used and most over-looked—even by me." Despite the fact that Sirius had been found out, he couldn't help but beam at Dumbledore's kind words. _I even had the Headmaster stumped for a little while! _"However, this is where the praise stops ad the actual reason why I am here begins." Sirius' beaming face faltered slightly. "My boy, what do you know about partVeelas?"

By this question, Sirius' smile was completely gone and a small frown had taken it's place. "Well, not a lot, I suppose…I know that they have to be touched by a certain person otherwise they'll die, and that they grow wings and stuff…." Sirius decided to leave out the part about how partVeelas become sexually frustrated if they aren't kept entertained by their chosen mates.

"Very good. But did you know that partVeelas—like Veelas—must only touch their mate? They cannot use a replacement, for it is their mate's DNA and body that they crave and need. Otherwise, they would die just the same." Dumbledore picked up the parchment, "And here's where this comes into play," Mentally, Sirius groaned. He had a feeling that this little discussion with Dumbledore wasn't going to end well.

"These plans….'take something of mine—an old t-shirt or a strand of hair or something—and give it to Snape. When DNA wears off, just replace item with something else. Switch the two items whenever they need to be replaced.'" As Dumbledore read off the steps, Sirius sank down the chair. _Ok_, Sirius thought, _maybe this wasn't one of my best plans ever…but it still might work!_ Sirius groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. It was Dumbledore's voice that cause him to look back at the headmaster.

"These plans, quite frankly, would never work, Sirius. They are too dangerous. Like I had mentioned earlier, partVeelas need to touch their actual chosen mate, not something that belongs to them. It could kill them faster then it would to go without someone touching them!" Dumbledore explained as he folded the plans in half. Sirius watched with a heavy heart.

"I-I didn't know that, sir." He mumble, looking away from the old man's piercing blue eyes.

"I understand that, Mr. Black, but you should really do research before you concoct something like this." Dumbledore took out his wand, "Now that I have warned you of this perilous mistake, let me destroy these vile plans."

"What? Wait!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and muttered something that Sirius didn't catch. Instantly, a small flickering red-orange flame danced on the end of the wand. Sirius watched, horrified, as the plans that he had worked so hard on (or, ok, not so hard) caught fire and slowly started to burn. He watched the words melt in with the paper and as the whole thing gradually reduced to smoldering ashes. Sure, Sirius knew that the plans were terrible and could have killed Severus, but he stilled wanted to keep them! Sirius always kept his plans (failed or not) as a reminder to himself of what to do and what not to do in the future. And now Dumbledore was burning one of them! _But, of course, I can't yell at the Headmaster. I might get expelled. Besides, he _did _have a reason for it, I guess. He was just looking out for one of his students._ Sirius begrudgingly listened to the saner part of his mind and kept calm. By now, Dumbledore had finished and was now sweeping the ashes off of his hands and into a nearby wastebasket.

"Mr. Black," Sirius looked up at Dumbledore and was surprised to see that the twinkle was back in his eyes. "I have an idea that might help you with you partVeela dilemma. I would like for you to come to my office immediately after dinner with Mr. Snape. There, I will give you a further explanation. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir." Sirius answered. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"Now I believe that you still have time to make it to Potions class, Mr. Black. If you hurry you might be able to catch the end of the lesson." Sirius cursed and jumped out of the chair while snatching up his messenger bad. He was half-way out the door when a sudden thought came to him and he whipped around.

"Sir, I have one last question! Was it you who had cleaned—." Yet when Sirius had turned around, he was greeted with nothing but the clean room. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Honestly, Snape. What is going on? This is the third time that I had to be called out of class to come help you!" Sirius angrily said as he pulled his hand from the Slytherin's. The dazed teen blinked several times to free his vision before glaring over at Sirius. They were once again in the Hospital Wing because Severus had fainted in the middle of Transfiguration.

"It's not my fault that we're not in any classes together1 In fact, it's that stupid Headmaster's fault. _He_ was the one who decided to put the Slytherins and the Gryffindors in different classes at different times! So don't blame me, lame that crack-pot old fool!" Seveurs huffed and crossed his arms.

Sirius flinched at the Slytherin's harsh words about Headmaster Dumbledore. He didn't like it when he said rude things about him. He rather liked the old man, and couldn't see what was so wrong about him. _Sure, he's crazy, but that doesn't mean anything!_ "Hey, don't badmouth the Headmaster. He's cool."

Severus snorted. "Please, that man is insane. I don't know what the pervious Headmaster was thinking when he elected Dumbledore as the new one. That man should be sent to a loony bin, he's that crazy."

"Will you stop that?!" Sirius was starting to get very annoyed by Severus (not that that was new), and was about to tell him that when he suddenly remember what Dumbledore had mentioned earlier. "Oh, wait. I forgot to tell you something." Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sirius to continue. "I was talking to the Headmaster today, and he wanted me to tell you that he wants us to go to his office immediately after dinner. I don't think we're in trouble though." Sirius said. Severus just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Wonder what the old bat wants." Sirius heard Severus mumble. He growled. _Really, did the bastard ever stop?_

"You know what, Snape? I've had enough of you putting down Dumbledore! Will you shut up? I swear, you are getting on my last nerve!" the Gryffindor shouted at his enemy as he stood up, causing his chair to fall over. Sirius was satisfied to see that the Slytherin gave a tiny flinch when the chair collided against the floor.

"Excuse me?" Severus sat up, his arms still crossed. "I will not shut up! I am entitled to speak my mind, ad if I want to talk mad about our 'glorious'" (Severus raised his hands and did air quotes with the word 'glorious' before quickly re-crossing his arms.) "Headmaster, then I will! And, honestly, I don't really care if I'm getting on your nerves. You constantly get on mine by just being in the same room as me, so why should I care if I get on yours?" Severus smirked over at the Gryffindor as he sat back against the pillows. Sirius glared back, and was about to give an angry retort when Madame Pomfrey stalked in.

"Mr. Black, I know you were called here for private reasons, but you should really be getting back to your classes. Mr. Snape needs his rest. Now, I don't want to hear any complaining from you. On you go, you will be able to see Mr. Snape later. Now, out!" Madame Pomfrey handed Sirius his bookbag and ushered him out the door.

Once Sirius was gone, Madame Pomfrey walked up to Severus and placed her hand on his forehead. Sighing, she said, "You seem a little too warm. Maybe you should stay here overnight, just in case."

Severus wrinkled his nose. No way was he going to stay _here_ when he had a bed of his own! "I think not, Madame Pomfrey. Besides, I have to visit Headmaster Dumbledore tonight. His orders." Severus watched, amused, as the nurse huffed and muttered something beneath her breath. He always thought it was funny how much Dumbledore frustrated the nurse when it came to her patients.

"Fine. But I want to check you on last time before you leave. Now, you need to sleep. You look dreadfully tired." Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Madame Pomfrey cut him off with a curt, "And I don't care if you aren't tired. You need to try so you can get your strength back." The nurse removed her hand from the Slytherin's head and walked away. Severus frowned and fell back against the hospital bed.

"Now way am I falling asleep." He grumbled,. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and settled back into the pillows. It was long before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Sirius sighed. That was the third time that the Slytherin has asked, and he was getting irritated by the other teen's impatience. "He'll be here any minute! Just wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Severus pushed off from the wall that he was leaning on and walked toward Sirius. "If that old bat doesn't get here in the next two minutes I'm—."

"Relax, Mr. Snape, I am right here." The familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore came from behind them, making the two jump. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Black. But I must get to the gargoyle to give the password." Sirius, seeing that he was in the headmaster's way, quickly moved to his left. "Thank you, my boy. Mars Bars!" He suddenly shouted, and the two teens jumped once again. Cursing, Severus turned to complain to the headmaster when he realized that the stone gargoyle had leapt aside to reveal a winding staircase that seemed to be slowly moving upwards. "After you, Mr. Black. Mr. Snape." Dumbledore allowed them to get on first before following them.

"Now, in order to introduce this plan that I have thought up, I must first tell you the details behind it so you understand. But first, you both need a chair to sit in." With a wave of his hand, two plush chairs appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk. Sirius quickly sat down and got comfortable while Severus stiffly sat at the edge.

"Earlier this day, I had the pleasure of talking to Mr. Black. During the conversation that we had, I confronted him about something." Sirius paled and shifted awkwardly in his seat. He knew exactly what the old man was talking about. "Mr. Black here, had secret concocted a plan that he was planning on putting into action soon. Alas, as Sirius now knows, this plan would never had worked. Instead of doing what Sirius thought it would do, it would have almost immediately killed you, Severus." The Slytherin snapped his head over at Sirius, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh, so you were trying to kill me, were you?"

Sirius quickly sat up and defensively said, "No, I was not trying to kill you! I was just…trying…to make it so you didn't have to come to me all the time." He muttered the last part as he looked away.

"Really, and yet you didn't think for even a second that your stupid plan would have killed me?" Severus angrily stood up, his chair nearly toppling over. Sirius also stood.

"Well, it's not my fault that you can die easier than most people! " Severus scowled at the Gryffindor's words.

"It is to your fault! If you hadn't made my life complete _shit_, then we wouldn't have to deal with this!" Severus poked his enemy hard in the chest with every word that he shouted.

"Now gentlemen…" Dumbledore calmly said, his eyes twinkling. However, his soft words were left unheard by the two teens. They continued to shout at each other.

"Is not! It's your own fault for being such a greasy git!:

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Boys…"

"I can tell you whatever want to call you! Git!" Sirius shouted back. Dumbledore was once again ignored.

"Stop—."

"Gentlemen! If the two of you could please calm down. Let me finish explaining everything. Then you may wish to fight and argue all you want. Until then, you will have to be quiet." The Headmaster's stern voice rang through his room, startling the quarrelling students. They both quickly sat down. "Now that you both now the story, I am able to tell you my plan." Dumbledore smiled and rested his hands on his desk. "Since Severus is unable to stay away from Sirius for a long period of time, decided to make it easier for him." Sirius sat up, looking wary. Like before, the way the conversation was going was unsettling Sirius. _I just _know_ that this is not going to end well._ "I've decided to give the two of you your own private quarters that you will be sharing." _I knew it._ Instantly, both boys sprang out of their seats and started yelling at Dumbledore.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No way!"

"I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as that git!"

"_Stop calling me that!_"

Dumbledore raised his hand and the two teens quickly stop yelling. It seemed that his silent commands were more effective than his verbal ones—or, at least for Sirius and Severus.

"I know that the two of you may not fully agree to this idea," (Sirius snorted and mumbled "Hell yeah, I disagree.") "but I assure you that this will eventually work out in the end."

"But sir, why? I can't see why you can't just put us in the same class or something. I don't want to have to sleep in the same bed as Snape!" Sirius complained, pointing at the Slytherin. Severus grunted in agreement.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "My dear boys, you won't be sleeping in the same beds! In fact, the two of you will have your own rooms. They are connected by a bathroom, and there is a common room as well." Dumbledore smiled at the teens' stunned expressions. "Is there something wrong?"

"And where exactly is this place?" Severus quietly asked, clearing his face of any emotion.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore grabbed his wand and tapped his desk once. Slowly, a small piece of parchment floated off of it into the air and a large red-feathered quill zoomed next to it. "I shall make this short and simple." Dumbledore glances over at the levitating objects, and is content to see that the quill is writing down everything that he is saying. "When you exit my office, you will turn right. Continue walking until you reach a painting on the right wall that shows four kneazles dancing around a giant bonfire. There, you will turn left. Continue walking down that corridor until you reach the end. On the wall, there is a large picture of two young witches working on a quilt. The picture is very old, so the dresses that the women are wearing will be as well. You will tell these girls your password and they shall let you in. Oh, and you must also know the girls' names. Or they will find you rude and won't let you enter, even if you do give them the right password. The young lady on the right is called Celestine, and the young lady on the left is Katherine."

"And what is our password?" Severus asked, frowning. Dumbledore hit his desk once more and the paper zoomed into his hand while the quill lazily floated back onto the desk.

"Your password, Missers Black and Snape, are whatever you choose is to be."

"And our stuff?" Sirius asked.

"It is already in your rooms." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling. "Anymore questions?" Both boys shook their heads and Dumbledore chuckled. "Wonderful! Since I have gone through everything that I wanted to tell you, you two may leave. If you would like, you can go explore your new bedroom before curfew is over. You have the directions. Just try not to be too noisy." Sirius laughed and Severus stiffly nodded. They both stood and quietly said good-bye to the headmaster before walked toward the door.

However, as Sirius was about to close the door, Dumbledore suddenly called out to him. He reentered the room. "Mr. Black, there was one thing I forgot to mention. If it is alright with you, I would prefer it that you don't tell your friends the whole reason why you're unable to stay in the Gryffindor dorms with them for the rest of the year." Sirius blinked.

"Wait, so you want me to _lie_ to them?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Not at all, my boy. I just don't want you to tell them everything." Sirius frowned. _Crap! I totally forgot about my friends! What am I going o tell them?_

"Er, alright then, sir. I'll do that." Sirius nodded farewell and quickly left the Headmaster's office. _Shit!_

* * *

"Black, we have to go this way." Severus suddenly said as he grabbed Sirius' shirt and pulled him away from the wrong corridor.

"No, Snape, we go _this_ way!" Sirius jerked away from the Slytherin's tight grip and pointed in the direction that he was attempting to go in.

"Black, read the directions. It says to turn left, not right." Severus rolled his eye at the Gryffindor and handed him the piece of parchment. "See? '…giant bonfire. There, you will turn left." We go _left_, not right." Sirius blushed and shoved the directions back into Severus' hands. _Dammit, I was wrong._

"Whatever, Snape. Lets just get there." The other teen smirked at Sirius' attitude. "Just fucking get on with it!"

"Whatever you say, Black." Severus walked down the correct hallway with Sirius begrudgingly following.

"I wonder if the git would get mad if I 'accidentally' hexed him." Sirius mumbled, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, my! Doesn't _someone_ have a naughty mind!" a shrilly voice suddenly called out, startling Sirius. He stopped walking and looked away from his enemy's back. _Who the hell was that?_

"What the—?" He looked around to find the source of the voice, but the only person he saw was the Slytherin. A soft giggle reached his ears, and he looked around again. Severus looked at him as if he grew a third arm.

"Black, what on earth is wrong with you? You look like you've gone insane!"

"Aw, look Katherine, dear! It looks like we're housing a mad man!"

"Oh, Celestine, I do hope he doesn't do anything terrible to us!" Another high-pitched voice giggled. _Wait, Katherine? Celestine?_

"Hey, Snape. What were the two girls' names again?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. He pulled out the note and read the names.

"Katherine and Celestine."

Sirius started. It was just Severus' voice that he heard. He also heard the two unknown voices as well. _I think Snape is right. Maybe I am going mad. _Sirius groaned. He _really_ didn't want to go insane at such a young age. It would just screw up is whole life, and that was never good.

"Oh, oh! Look, Celestine! The boy looks upset! I wonder what is bothering him so?" Sirius growled. The voices were starting to frustrate the hell out of him.

"Will whoever is talking please shut up?!" the Gryffindor suddenly found himself shouting. Severus whipped around and glared at Sirius. The teen just barely heard two female voices huff before Severus started yelling at Sirius.

"What the hell are you going on about, Black? There is no one else here except for me and you!"

"But don't forget us!" The two female voice said simultaneously. Sirius wildly looked around again.

It was then when Severus finally realized why his enemy was acting so weird. Sighing, Severus pinched the skin between his eyes and said, "Merlin, Black! Don't tell me that you couldn't locate the voices." Sirius blushed and childishly stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. Severus snorted at the other's maturity and stepped to the side. "Black, this is Miss Katherine and Miss Celestine. They are the two girls who will be guarding our rooms. I was just talking to them about what our password should be." Sirius looked ahead and noticed a large painting of two girls dress in old-fashioned clothes who were happily working on a quilt. They looked up when their name was mentioned and giggled at Sirius from behind their hands.

"Oh, so he isn't mad after all?" Sirius glared at them, causing the two to giggle even more. _Great, Gryffindor gets a bored Fat Lady for their portrait and I get two annoying girls as mine. _

"No, I am not fucking crazy! Just let us in!" Sirius shook his fist at them.

The two girls gasped loudly and covered their mouths. "Oh, it is impolite to curse in front of a lady!" Katherine exclaimed. Celestine nodded her head in agreement.

"Besides, we can't let you in. You and Mr. Snape haven't given us the password yet. And, from what I can see, you two still need to pick one!" Katherine giggled as she stitched a flower decoration into the quilt. Celestine did the same.

Sirius sighed and looked over at the Slytherin. "Well, Snape. What should it—."

"Katherine, Celestine!" The girls look up at their names. "The password is 'eye of newt'!" The two girls grimaced at the password.

"Are you sure? That sounds so disgusting though!" Katherine wrinkled her nose. Severus quickly answered with a loud 'yes!'. The girls sighed and looked over at each other. "Alright then. Password accepted." The girls frowned and quietly returned their attention back to the quilt. They were hoping for a more 'prettier' password than 'eye of newt'.

The portrait swung open. Severus was about to walk in when Sirius stopped him. "Hey! That's not fair that you got to pick the password!" He angrily said, blocking the Slytherin's path. Severus just walked around him.

"Life is never fair, Black. Get used to it." Giving his enemy a very cold look, he walking inside.

Sirius remained where he was. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't fucking believe it! The git actually had the audacity to pick the password that he wanted without even asking Sirius if it was alright! _That git! That bastard! That_—.

"Mr. Black, would you _please_ hurry up and get inside? Miss Katherine and I can not see a single _thing_ back here!" Sirius glared at the back of the painting and walked in. The door quickly shut behind him, and the last thing he heard was the loud giggles of the two girls. "Annoying twits." He muttered, taking a deep breath. He turned around, ready to start yelling at Snape, but quickly stopped. "Holy. Shit."

The common room was better than he excepted it to be. The room was full of chairs, desks, and couches that looked very inviting and comfortable. There was a huge fireplace at the other side of the large room—_It's bigger than Gryffindor's!._ There were even a Gryffindor and a Slytherin flag hanging from the ceiling!

"This is so cool!" Running to a nearby couch, Sirius threw himself on it and happily sighed. "I could so get used to this." He muttered as he yawned and sleepily closed his eyes to take a nap.

"My god, do you ever act mature?" Severus' voice asked, quickly waking Sirius. He groaned. _Dammit, he woke me up. Wait a second, I'm supposed to be mad at him!_ Quickly sitting up, Sirius looked over to where the Slytherin sat, reading a book.

"Ah, fuck up, git." Standing up, he stretched. "Why the hell did you pick 'eye of newt' as our password, anyway? It sounds disgusting and stupid." Sirius made a face to illustrate his point.

"Because it was something simple and easy to remember. Think, not a lot of people would have thought of a password like that. Besides," Severus turned a page in his book. "if I let you pick a password, I knew we would end up with something stupid like 'Gryffindor rules' or something." Sirius grinned.

"Of course, Gryffindor rules. It so beats Slytherins ass." Severus glared over at the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, and that's why Slytherin beat Gryffindor in Quittich this year."

"Hey! We only lost because James was out sick! And, you guys so cheated!" Sirius retorted. Severus snorted and slammed down his book.

"We did not cheat! You're Beater hit one of our Chasers with a bludger! You're the ones who cheated!"

"Was not! Besides, you're just jealous because I went out that her!"

"Why would I be jealous of you going out with Patricia?" Severus rolled his eyes and picked up his book again.

"Because I'm sexy." Severus snorted again. "And why wouldn't you be? I mean, I doubt you've even kissed anybody before I kissed you!"

Severus looked up from his book, frowning. "Oh? And why exactly did you fucking kiss me, Black?" Sirius froze. _Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_ He sat down, looking into the fire place. _Why _did _I ask him? _It obviously wasn't because of his good-looks or his personality, that's for sure. _Why did I do it?_

"I did it because I felt sorry for you." Sirius suddenly heard himself mutter. Realizing what he said, he quickly looked over at Severus to fix his mistake, but froze when he saw the look on the other's face.

"Felt bad for me? You only did it because you felt bad for me?!" Severus threw his book to the side and stood up. "Listen, Black. No one feels bad for me! And I'm not about to let you start! Do you understand me?" Sirius blinked and quickly nodded his head. He doubted he had ever seen the Slytherin this mad before.

"Geesh, alright! I'm sorry!" Sirius held up his hands. Severus huffed and snatched up his book.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. You're room up the stairs over there." Severus pointed to the staircase next to his before stomping away.

Sirius waited until the angry Slytherin was gone before running up his stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed open the door and grinned. "Well, hell! It's just like the Gryffindor dorms!" Everything was done in a festive red and yellow, which excited Sirius. It made him happy to see that nearly everything was in the same place as his area in the dorms. "It feels as if I'm there right now." He muttered as he quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Sighing happily, he put his arms behind his head and smiled. "I don't care what Snape says. I could really get used to this." And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Look! Look what I gave you! Aren't you happy? I know I am. This took me frickin' forever to write, and I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile (ten pages when I was done typing). But, here it is! I hope you like it! 


	8. The Unexpected Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Lucky J.K. Rowling owns them.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sirius was nervous.

No, he was more than nervous. There wasn't even a word that could express the apprehension the teen felt right now. For the past hour, Sirius had been pacing around the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, struggling to think of a reasonable lie to tell his friends about why he was staying in the same tower with their most loathed enemy, Severus Snape. However, the more he thought, the more dim-witted his lies were becoming.

"And to think that I have to go through all this pressure just to lie to my friends." sighing, the Gryffindor ran a hand through his already messy hair and sat down on his old bed.

"Pardon? Why are you being pressured to lie to your closest friends?" A voice suddenly questioned Sirius, causing him to jump. Turning around, he saw a confused-looking Remus Lupin standing with his messenger bag still on his shoulder. Dropping his bag on his neat bed, Remus slowly walked toward Sirius with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"R-Remus! Hey! How long have you been standing there?" Sirius silently scolded himself for stuttering. Glancing over at Remus, he saw that the werewolf didn't look happy.

"I just got up here," Remus walked in front of his friend and leaned forward. "Why were you attempting to think of a lie to tell James, Peter, and me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, once again running his hand through his hair as he let out a shaky laugh. "I wasn't talking about lying to you guys! I was talking about saying good-bye! Honestly, Remus. Even though you're a werewolf, you don't seem have very good hearing." Sirius dramatically shook his finger at his flustered friend and lay back on his bed. _Hell, if I'm going to have to lie to them, I might as well start now._

"Sirius, I am certain that you said 'lie'; not 'bye'. And just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I must have good hearing! Which I do have!" Remus defensively said as a bright red blush appeared on his cheeks. He walked over to the desk chair, and sat down. Crossing his arms, he flashed Sirius an annoyed look before staring out the large dorm window. Sirius cursed. He forgot that Remus was still sensitive about his furry other half.

"No, no, no, Remus. You have it all wrong!" Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter and propped himself up on his elbows. "I really did say 'bye'! I said—and I'm quoting myself word for word—'And to think that I have to go through all this pressure just to say bye to my friends.'"

Remus blinked. Looking back at Sirius, he tilted his head and allowed a puzzled expression on his face. "Sirius, if what you're saying is true, why are you saying good-bye to us? Are you leaving?"

Sirius' face immediately fell. For those few seconds, he had forgotten that he was leaving. Looking away, he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't ready to tell Remus just now. He hadn't even prepared a realistic lie yet! He needed more time to think everything over. However, he couldn't just keep Remus waiting. He needed to say something, and quick.

"Well, Remus…the thing is this. I have to—."

"Sirius, you ol' bastard! There you are!" Sirius barely had time to yell before James tackled him to the floor. Within seconds, The Gryffindor seventh year boys' dormitory exploded with noise. Loud bangs, pops, and laughter filled every little crack and crevice throughout the Gryffindor tower. It was clear to anyone who had any common sense that James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were together again.

After several hours, the loud racket that came from the boys' dormitory finally ended. There was the occasional bark of laughter, but nothing more. It was well past midnight, and the teens were getting weary. They talked quietly, for Peter had already fallen asleep. Although Sirius had tried his hardest to keep him awake—he wanted to tell his friends all at once—but he just wouldn't listen. _Great_, Sirius irritably thought as he bit off the head of a chocolate frog._I'm going to have to lie two times now. Bollocks._ He chewed the piece of chocolate silently; unaware that James was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Sirius…" James waved his hand again. When Sirius didn't respond he shouted his name and smacked him on the forehead.

James immediately was granted with Sirius' full attention.

"What the—. James! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius yelled at his best friend, who was currently rolling around on his bed laughing. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's immature antics and continued to eat the chocolate bars that were in front of him. Sirius just rubbed his forehead and glared at his best friend.  
Suddenly, Remus jerked away from his chocolate bar and looked over at Sirius. His face held the look of confusion and concern.

"Sirius…" The teen started uncertainly, catching James' and Sirius' interest. They stared at Remus, waiting for him to continue. "I was just thinking of our earlier conversation, and I realized that you still haven't answered my question. Sirius, are you leaving?" Sirius frowned, and James stared at the two, bemused. Swiftly rolling back onto his knees, James asked, "What are you guys talking about? Sirius…where are you going?

Sirius swallowed and shakily ran a hand through his hair. Opening his mouth, he attempted to think of something.

Then he had it. The perfect lie that he could say without having any of his friends become suspicious of him. The lie was so good, Sirius almost cackled.

Laughing, he sat up and clapped James on the back. "Aww, you guys. Don't worry about me! I'm not leaving Hogwarts. It's just that Dumbledore—the ol' bat—decided to try something new between Snivellus and me. He's so tired of us fighting all the time, ya know? So he decided to try and put us in the same tower for awhile. We get our own bedrooms and shit like that. Dumbledore thinks this will somehow make us forget our differences and become best mates or something." Remus' eyes widened, and James looked downright horrified. Sirius Black and Severus Snape together as friends? Was Dumbledore finally going crazy as everyone expected him to? Sirius quickly snatched a chocolate bar from Remus and began to peel the wrapping off. He ignored the stunned silence as he broke off a large piece of the candy and popped it into his mouth. "Honestly, if you ask me, I think it's just a waste of time."

"Wait, so you're not going to be staying here in the Gryffindor dorms anymore?" James asked. He was still baffled over the sudden situation. He could not be loosing his best friend to his enemy just because the Headmaster was tired of them fighting.

Sirius looked over at him, still chewing on his bit of chocolate. He stared at his best friend's morose face and instantly felt a pang of guilt. _No, I can't feel guilty over this. There's nothing else that I can do right now. _Swallowing the candy, he also swallowed his guilty conscience.

"I'm sorry mate," he said as he raked his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, "but I'm not going to be staying here. I'll still come and visit though." James gave him a feeble smile, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Remus remained quiet and surveyed the scene before him. Something didn't seem right to him. Sirius was acting too composed. One would think that the teen would be screaming his head off and stomping around the room at the injustice of it all; yet he was acting as if it was nothing. There had to be more to it.

Suddenly, Remus clapped his hands together, startling Sirius and James. Smiling, he grabbed a handful of candy and threw it at the others—something that was very unlike the much disciplined werewolf.

"Come on, you two! Why are we acting so depressed? Sirius isn't dying; he's still here. I suggest that we get over it and have fun." James and Sirius looked over at each other, surprised. It was usually one of them who would throw the candy and start the party, not Remus. However, they just shrugged their shoulders and thought nothing more of it. If Remus wanted to relieve the room of the cheerless mood by restarting the party, then it was fine with them. Sirius glanced over at James and smirked. With a slight nod of his head, James answered his friend's unasked question.

"Well then, Remus…" Sirius slowly said as he placed the half-eaten chocolate bar beside him. He crawled up onto his hands and knees and made his way over to the werewolf. James followed his movements.

"If you want to have some fun, then let's have some fun." James finished, cackling. Remus looked between his friends, unnerved.

"What are you two talking ab—!" Suddenly, Remus was yanked forward by his wrist and sent sprawling between his friends, who quickly pounced on him.

"TICKLE HIM!"

And so, Sirius and James tickled Remus until he couldn't no longer breathe; eventually waking Peter up. Immediately, the party started up again, and every distressing thought that weighed on everyone's mind—excluding Peter—vanished as they laughed, ate, and had a grand time with each other.

* * *

Dumbledore's plan was successful. 

A month had passed, and there wasn't a single time where Severus had to go to the Hospital Wing. Of course, there were still moments where Severus lost consciousness, but it was never too serious.

Over time, Sirius and Severus grew accustomed to living with each other. The tense atmosphere that usually hung around them had lifted, and they finally started to acknowledge each other. It's wasn't friendship, but it was as close as it could get.

It was two days before Christmas vacation, and Sirius was overjoyed. The amount of homework that he was getting this year was exhausting him, and he was getting less sleep as the months progressed. As a result, he was already failing two classes.

He couldn't wait until he could go back to his bed and sleep for as long as he wished. He would hang out with his friends later. Sleeping was far more important to him right now.

Sirius sighed and stared absently at the window as he drew crooked circles on the foggy window. There was no use trying to take notes during History of Magic. Professor Binns was able to make even the most exciting news boring. He looked out at the castle grounds and desperately wished that he could be there. _Hell, I would be fine with being anywhere as long as it got me out of here! _

The teen yawned and stretched as he looked around the room. As usual, James and Peter were sleeping on their History of Magic 'notes' (the papers were covered with more doodles than any actual notes), and Remus was busy copying down every word that came out of the professor's translucent mouth.

"Merlin, can this class get any more boring?" Sirius grumbled as he nestled his head into his arms. He just barely caught the annoyed look that Remus sent him. He stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Sirius, you really should pay attention. You don't know what you'll need to know for the test on Friday," Remus quickly whispered, his hand still scribbling away at his paper. Sirius was amazed on how Remus was even able to hear Binns when he was talking to him.

"Remus," he whispered back, "You know I don't care. Besides, History of Magic is boring; there's no point to it."

"Sirius, there is a point," Remus stopped writing and focused his attention on his friend. "This class is to help us understand everything that happened in history. It's actually very interesting! You just need to pay attention."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to look back out the window. He hated it when Remus turned into his mother. It was always 'do this!' or 'pay attention!' or 'don't touch that!' with him.

He stared out of the window at the swirling white snow. He could see the entire school grounds from where he sat. The frozen lake, the Whomping Willow vehemently trying to shake off the snow that was gathering on its branches, a cloaked figure carrying someone hurrying out of the fourth Herbology greenhouse, the—.

"Wait. What?" Sirius sat up. He watched as the cloaked figure (whom he recognized as Professor Sprout) sprinted across the grounds, careful not to drop whoever she was carrying. "The hell?" He looked back over to the greenhouse and saw that several students were huddled around the door, watching the professor as well.

Sirius leaned in closer to the window, his nose almost pressed up against it. He was trying to figure out whom Professor Sprout was holding. However, it was impossible. The people below were too obscured from the snowfall.

Professor Sprout dashed up steps and into the castle. Turning his gaze back onto the greenhouse, he noticed that the students were slowly making their way back to the school as well. From the way they were moving their hands and their heads, Sirius could tell that something interesting had happened.

Sirius groaned. "And, of course, I'm not there to witness it!" He always missed everything! Sirius continued to mutter complaints as he watched the students file into the school, unaware of Remus' glares that were thrown at him.

Finally, Remus had had enough. Poking Sirius sharply in his side, he growled, "Sirius, if you do not shut up with all your mutterings, I will be forced to shove my quill down your throat." Sirius winced at the sudden pain, but ignored what his friend had said. He kept muttering. "Sirius," Remus whispered, but Sirius once again ignored him. "Sirius…." The werewolf warned dangerously, quill poised in the air. The longhaired teen still paid him no mind. Sighing, Remus shook his head. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Immediately, every student in the room jumped in their seats. Sirius looked around, trying to find who had called his name while Peter and James were drowsily trying to understand what was going on. Remus and the class also looked around, surprised to have heard such a loud noise so abruptly. Professor Binns, however, continued with his lesson, unaware of the current commotion.

The source of the yelling was quickly discovered when Professor Dumbledore strode into the room. The classroom instantly fell silent. Something dreadful must have happened for Dumbledore to come to the classroom personally. He usually sent notes or teachers to give the news.

Dumbledore quickly glanced around the room before turning to Professor Binns. "Cuthbert," he said, quickly gaining attention of the professor. His voice had a hint of urgency in it. "Cuthbert, if you could pause in your lesson for a moment," Professor Binns nodded and floated over to his desk. Dumbledore thanked him and looked back at the silent class.

"Mr. Black, if you will come with me," Sirius stared at Dumbledore, wondering what he could have possibly done. Slowly standing up, Sirius made his way to the front of the room, fully aware that every eye in the room was watching him. Hushed conversations started one after another as he walked by, and a few people even asked Sirius questions outright.

"Headmaster—."

"Sirius, not now. I will explain to you when there are not so many interested students attempting to listen in on our conversation," without another word, Dumbledore turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Sirius to chase after him.

"Professor…professor!" Sirius called as he trailed after Dumbledore through the twisting corridors. They were going remarkably fast and Sirius was starting to get a stitch in his side. Dumbledore paused in his walking to look back at the teen. Sirius, relieved to have the brief stop withdrew a long breath and closed his eyes.

"Sirius," Dumbledore muttered, and the said boy opened his eyes. "It is Severus. He has collapsed again, and we think it might be serious. We aren't sure, but we need you to revive him to see if it is true," when Dumbledore finished, he opened a door that Sirius just noticed and entered. Realizing that it was the door to the Hospital Wing, Sirius swallowed nervously and cautiously entered. The Headmaster's words put him on edge, and it scared him to think that Snape's condition was returning to its original state…

Or worse.

* * *

"Severus! Severus, wake up. Please, honey, wake up!" Eileen's shrill cries echoed throughout the Hospital Wing, causing the other inhabitants to wince. Sirius watched, terrified, as Madame Pomfrey rushed around the large room, trying to find any kind of remedy that could revive Severus while his mother sat next to him sobbing into the crumpled sheets. 

Just moments before, Sirius had tried to wake Severus by holding his hand. It didn't work. Madame Pomfrey thought that Sirius hadn't done it correctly and told him to do it again…and again…and again.

When it didn't work after the fifth time, Pomfrey roughly pushed Sirius to the side and quickly started mixing ingredients together to create a mixture that might wake the boy. Dumbledore—who had stood behind them—dismissed himself and quickly left the wing.

Sirius was left alone, confused and scared. _Why isn't Snape waking up? What's wrong with him? He should have woken up when I touched him, so why isn't he awake?_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius suddenly shouted, shocking everyone, including himself. The Hospital Wing fell silent (except for Miss Prince, who's hiccups disrupted the silence) as everyone stared at him. _Oh, shit! Did I just say that out loud? _Sirius reddened and quickly stuttered an apology as he stared down at his dirty shoes. _I can't believe I just did that!_

"Sirius, if you are going to disrupt Madame Pomfrey while she is working, then I am going to be forced to ask you to leave." A familiar stern voice sounded behind Sirius, causing him to spin around.

"Mum!" Looking stricter than usual, Catriona briefly nodded at her son before flicking her wand. Slowly, several beakers and repulsive-looking substances inside corked bottles floated out of her medical bag and settled themselves on a nearby table.

She silently walked over Severus' bed, and Madame Pomfrey quickly moved out of her way. The two mediwitches greatly respected and appreciated one another's help.

"I've already looked over him. He's still alive, and there seems to be nothing wrong with his body," Pomfrey hastily told Mrs. Black when she saw her reach for the teen's arm. Catriona smiled.

"Well, Poppy, thank you. That means that I can get to work sooner than I expected." Catriona flicked her wand again, sending three vials with various shades of pink liquids toward her. They floated next to her head as they mixed their contents in each vial. Sirius watched, fascinated, as the pink shades slowly swirled into a pale purple colour. It was interesting to see his mother work, for he had never done so before. She was so calm and meticulous. Everything was completed twice before she would move on. It gave Sirius a sense of pride to see his mother work so skillfully.

"Catriona…" Eileen whimpered, clutching her handkerchief. She fidgeted as she watched her friend attach a long thing needle to the vial.

"Eileen. This is completely necessary. So do not worry. However, I must ask you not to touch him like you did the first time. This may be heavy diluted Veela blood, but it is still dangerous if you grab onto Severus' body." Eileen twitched, but kept a safe distance away form the bed.

Catriona opened Severus' shirt and poised her needle above his chest. Hesitating, she glanced over at her son and said, "Eileen, do you think you could take my son out of here? I really don't want him to see me treat Severus." Eileen nodded and ushered Sirius out of the wing, ignoring his upset shouts.

The doors slammed behind him, just barely missing his bookbag strap. Sirius tried to open the double doors, only to find that they had been locked. Cursing loudly, he kicked the doors and sat down.

"Of course I'm not able to stay. Mum's got to make sure that I don't bloody see anything that I'm not supposed to. I bloody doubt that there will even be any blood too. Probably something else. Not too sure what though." Sirius angrily muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and laid his head against the door. He sighed. _Mum can be so bloody annoying at times._ Sirius yawned and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm not leaving until someone comes out. I'm going to stay right here. Right"—he yawned again—"here…"

Slowly, Sirius drifted off into a light slumber with dreams full of needles and of a certain unconscious Slytherin.

* * *

­"Sirius…" Sleepy grey eyes opened, and, blinking a few times, Sirius found himself staring into another pair of grey eyes. Startled, he jerked his head away from the face, only to have hit his head against the door behind him. 

"Ow!" Eyes watering, Sirius' hands quickly reached up and massaged his scalp. He heard a soft chuckle and pouted. Why was someone laughing at his pain? _That is so fucked up!_

"Sirius, you need to wake up. You're blocking one of the doors," the chuckling voice said as they helped Sirius off the floor. Grumbling, the boy brushed himself off and looked over. It was his mother who was laughing at him.

"Muuu-uuum! Stop laughing at me!" Sirius whined, cheeks blazing. Catriona rolled her eyes and opened the door for her son, still snickering. Sirius walked in, and his mother followed him.

"Now, Sirius, there's something that I need to tell you…" Catriona flicked her wand. A wooden chair zoomed up behind Sirius and knocked into the backs of his knees, forcing him to sit down with a loud _oof!_

"It's about Severus."

Sirius' eyes immediately darted over to where the Slytherin still laid and he gulped. _Is he ok?_

"As you know, Severus has traces of Veela blood in him, making him halfVeela. This forced his body to surrender to Veela blood, and forced him to pass out quite frequently. He could only wake if someone—that means you, Sirius—touched him. And all you would have to do was hold his hand, right?" Sirius nodded, confused. He knew all this, so why was his mother telling him again?

"However, that is no longer the case. Severus' condition has worsened, Sirius. I'm not one hundred percent sure how, but I have a feeling it involves the incident that happened over the summer." Sirius blushed and looked away from his mother. "Severus' Veela half yearned for something more than simple touches of the skin. As a result, he attacked you and tried to quell his lust. Of course, Severus had no clue what he was doing—it was his Veela doing it.

But now, that other half is longing for more. Thus, the Veela blood in Severus' body somehow turned him sicker and immune to hand-holding."

"But what does that mean? What do I have to do now?" Sirius' head hurt from all of the information that was being thrown at him. He couldn't understand what he had to do now that he couldn't just simply hold hands with the Slytherin.

"Sirius," The teen looked up at his mother, "you can no longer just touch Severus' hand to waken him; you must do something else. Sirius….Kiss him."

"WHAT?!"

Sirius' response was obvious. "I will _not_ kiss that slimy git! Mum, isn't there any other way? I can't just constantly kiss the stupid Slytherin for the rest of my life! I—."

"Sirius." Catriona's answer was quiet and dangerous. Sirius quickly shut up and slumped down in his chair. He could tell that his mother was angry.

"Mum—."

"No. Sirius, you must do this. Severus will never wake up if you don't. Sirius…" His mother's rigid demeanor diminished and she suddenly looked very exhausted. She sat down on the bed behind her and ran her hands over her face. Sirius twitched. _I feel guilty now. Dammit!_

Suddenly, Sirius stood up and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it!" Catriona gave a relieved smile and quickly thanked her son.

He approached Severus' bed and thickly swallowed. He leaned forward slightly and hesitated. Looking back, he asked, "Mum? Do you think you could look away? This is really embarrassing." Catriona snorted but obeyed her son and turned around.

Sirius exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Leaning in, he slowly pressed his lips against the other boy's and waited. He started to count to keep himself occupied.

_One…two…three…f—._

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What the hell?" Sirius recoiled from the bed, clutching his stinging cheek.

"You filthy little twit! What the bloody hell were your lips doing on mine?" The now awake Severus sat up and glared at Sirius.

"It's called a kiss, dumbass. Or was that your first time actually locking lips with someone?" Sirius sneered, taking a step toward the bed. Severus hissed and quickly denied his question. Neither noticed Catriona getting up from the bed and walking over to them.

"You wanker, I have too been kissed before! And you still didn't answer my question! Why were you kissing me?!" Severus' voice grew louder and more punctuated with every word.

"You greasy git! I only did it to save—."

"SIRIUS AND SEVERUS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL SHUT YOU BOTH UP MYSELF!" Catriona's voice was louder than Severus' and it quickly silenced the quarreling teens. "Severus." she lowered her voice, but the harshness was still evident. "I will leave you alone for now while I take my son back to the tower. Your mother will be here shortly to see you. When I come back, I will explain why Sirius kissed you, okay?" Severus huffed, but nodded and crossed his arms. Sirius looked around, just realizing that Miss Prince wasn't present.

"Mum, where _is_ Snape's mum?" Sirius asked, but his mother refused to answer the question until they were both in the corridor with the door shut.

"She fainted while I was treating Severus. Albus came and took her to his office so when she wakes up, he can explain everything to her." Sirius gulped. He felt bad for the headmaster. He had to try to calm down the overly distressed mother _and _explain to her about what happened at the same time. _Poor guy. I hope she doesn't go ballistic on him, _Sirius thought as he followed his mother down the corridor.

"Sirius…" Catriona said after awhile, breaking the silence between her and her son. Sirius looked over at her questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I need to ask you," They had reached the painting of Katherine and Celestine. The two girls giggled and waved at Sirius. Celestine also said hello to Catriona, but she ignored her. "Have you recently kissed Severus at all?"

Sirius spluttered. _What kind of question is that?! _He could feel his cheeks redden as he hurriedly said, "W-what? No! Not at all! Why?"

Catriona glanced at her son, but didn't comment on his sudden change in demeanor. "Well, I have a theory that the incident in the kitchen only made Severus' Veela side _want _more. I don't think the Veela actually wished to change Severus so it could get more. I think a more recent kiss would have actually spurred the Veela to worsen Severus," Mrs. Black glanced over at her son and shrugged. "But, since you said that you haven't kissed Severus recently, then I guess I'm wrong." Catriona gave her son a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, goodbye, Sirius! I'll see you when you come home for Christmas!"

Then she left, leaving Sirius embarrassed and slightly confused over his mother's sudden behavior. Shaking his head, he turned to the portrait and looked up. The eerily smiling faces of Katherine and Celestine stared down at him, shocking him. Instantly, they broke into loud giggles.

"Aw, Sirius! Is that your mother? She is awfully nice, isn't she?" Katherine asked as she pushed her needle through the fabric in the quilt. Celestine frowned and shook her head.

"Well, I don't think she's nice at all. She didn't even answer me when I said hello! It's not very lady-like, don't you agree, Sirius?" An eye roll was Celestine's reply as Sirius quickly said the password and entered the common room. He hated talking to those girls with a deep passion.

Sighing, he sat down on the nearby couch and rubbed his eyes. "Evil little things, they are," He absently muttered as he reached down to grab his knapsack. He needed to start on his homework, or he'd never finish in time. _And I really don't want to be failing another class, thank you very much!_

However, his hand never encountered his messenger bag. He was just grabbing thing air. "What the? Where's my—."

Several sharp knocks swiftly rang through the room. Someone was here. _Who could be here? Only some people know about this place, and Severus knows the password, so he'd just walk right in._ Curious, Sirius went over and opened the portrait.

Standing there with Sirius' bookbag and a frown on his face was Remus Lupin. Taking a timid step toward Sirius, he handed him his bookbag. Sirius, still surprised to see his friend, started to thank him, but Remus stopped him. Silently, Remus pulled out a large book from his knapsack and handed it Sirius.

Looking down at the book, Sirius read the cover.

Veelas and Their Lifestyles

Everything there is to know about Veelas and halfVeelas!

_by Matrina Flourishing_

"Sirius…I know about Severus."

* * *

HAHAHAMORE EVIL CACKLING I FINISHED IT! I hated this chapter. It was a bitch to write.  
Anyway. Yes, yes, I know. It's been how long since I last updated? I'm terribly sorry about leaving everyone hanging! But, I'm also sad to say that you shouldn't hold your breath over the next chapter coming up immediately. I have an idea where it's going, but it will be a while before I actually update this story again. I am not going on hiatus though.  
I'm so so sorry! I thank all of the fans for sticking with me though! I love you all! 


End file.
